a, i, u, e, o, vocaloid!
by xkagaminex
Summary: Rin bertemu Len dan Miku sepulang sekolah, dan pertemuan itu menjadikan mereka berteman. Tapi pada suatu hari seorang raja entah darimana menculik Len. Rin diberi pilihan, mau menyelamatkannya atau membunuhnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rin? Baca aja ga papa! MiKai, RinLen, GakuLuka, PikoMiki, double Gumi! .
1. Pertemuan

"Huuuf," gadis honeyblond itu menghela napas dan menunduk. dia berjalan di gang yang sepi menuju sekolahnya.

BRUK!

"Eh, siapa kau?" gadis honeyblond yang terjatuh itu memejamkan matanya secara refleks. Dengan perlahan, dia menengadah dan melihat orang yang menabraknya tadi.

2 orang. Seorang lelaki shota dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Satunya lagi gadis seumurannya dengan rambut biru tosca twintail yang lebih tinggi dari lelaki itu.

"Eto, gomen," gadis honeyblond itu berdiri sambil mengibaskan roknya.

"Ah, seharusnya kami yang mengucapkan itu," ujar gadis twintail.

Tangan muncul dihadapan gadis honeyblond yang bingung.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Kagamine Len."

"Kagami Rin."

"Oh, kau Kagami Rin, sang cewek populer. Sepertinya kau punya banyak penggemar," Miku menempelkan telunjuknya di dagunya sambil melihat ke langit.

"Ya, aku tahu kamu. Kau anak 2-A kan?" tanya Len.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Kau kan terkenal."

"Sebegitu terkenalnya kah?" Rin heran.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu seberapa terkenalnya kau? Tidakkah itu aneh, Miku?" Len jauh lebih heran dari Rin.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Aku kan biasa saja," Rin menjawab dengan polos.

"Oh, sekarang matahari akan tenggelam! Sebaiknya kita pulang, Len," Miku mengajak Len pulang dengan terkejut. Len dan Rin juga terkejut.

"Sepertinya kita berkenalan terlalu lama. Ja! aku pulang dulu!" Rin tersenyum simpul kearah Miku dan Len. Miku hanya balas tersenyum dan Len mendapati di pipinya ada garis merah kecil.

**Esoknya~**

Bel masuk terdengar dari seluruh wilayah sekolah. Gadis honeyblond itu berjalan cepat ke kelasnya. 'Aku sudah telat!' pikirnya. dia masih di halaman sekolah. Tapi kelasnya ada di lantai 3. Dia sekarang benar-benar harus berlari menuju kelasnya.

BRUK!

Kejadian (mungkin) terulang lagi. Rin membuka matanya yang menutup dan melihat siapa pelakunya. Ternyata cowok honeyblond lagi. tapi dia tak bersama si twintail biru tosca.

"Tunggu. biar kuingat. Kau… Len?" tanya Rin gugup. Dia paling benci jika salah menyebutkan nama orang.

"Oh, kau masih ingat! Hebat!" Len mengancungkan jempol dengan cengiran kuda.

"Dimana Miku?" Rin kaget dia bisa menyebutkan nama orang yang baru dia kenal kemarin dengan lancar.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Aku telat! jane~!" Rin berdiri dan langsung menuju kelasnya. Len yang tidak serajin Rin hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Len menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang dihiasi pita berwarna kuning di lantai.

"Ng? Apa ini?" Len mengambilnya (ralat: memungutnya) dan melihat sampul coklat buku itu. "Ini punya Rin? Diarynya?" Len hanya bisa menaruhnya ke dalam tas dan nge-blush.

DEEENG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Len yang sekelas dengan Miku sedang berseda gurau.

"Len, ini komik yang kupinjam di perpustakaan komik!" seru Miku sambil memakan negi.

Len memerhatikan sampulnya yang berwarna coklat. Dia melihatnya dengan seksama.

Coklat. Ya, coklat.

Dia teringat akan buku itu. Dia ingin membuka buku coklat yang dia temukan tadi pagi untuk melihat siapa pemiliknya.

Tapi cowok honeyblond itu ragu. Jika ternyata memang diary, bagaimana? Masa' dia harus membacanya? Oke, dia pasti tak akan membacanya. Bagaimana kalau kelihatan?

Tapi dia jelas takut untuk mengembalikannya kepada Rin. Takut salah orang.

"Len? Kau mendengarkan ucapanku?" ucapan Miku membuat lamunan Len buyar.

"Maaf. Aku tak mendengarkannya. Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Oh, ayolah! Ada masalah apa? Aku kan sahabatmu." Miku memasang muka kucing yang minta ditabok.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa berbohong," desah Len. Dia berbalik dan mengambil buku kecil coklat berpita kuning dari dalam tasnya dan menghadap ke Miku lagi. "Oke. Tadi pagi, aku bertemu gadis itu, Rin. Dia terburu-buru sehingga menjatuhkan ini."

"Ow, menakjubkan. Jangan-jangan, kau melihat isinya?" Miku senyum-senyum gaje sambil melihat Len yang nge-blush.

"Karena kau cowok, biar aku yang liat isinya untuk memastikan siapa pemilik sebenarnya." Miku menyambar buku kecil itu dan melihat isinya.

Miku menegakkan kepalanya dan senyum gaje kearah Len. Len hanya bisa bingung.

"Ow, sekarang aku tahu," Miku tersenyum sadis dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku yang akan membawanya, Len."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak! Buku itu hilang!" gadis honeyblond itu berteriak dengan histeris, dan menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di kelasnya.

"Eh, itu Rin!" "Apa? Aku baru sadar dia disini!" berbagai perkataan yang JLEB banget itu terlontar dari mulut fansboynya.

"Eh, eto, gomen," Rin tersenyum merasa bersalah kearah fansboynya. Tapi yang fansboynya lakukan hanyalah menarik sebuah tertas dan meminta tanda tangan darinya.

bersambung...

author: ho! terlalu pendek, ya? mungkin banyak typo dan gaje dimana-mana. maklum author baru. reveiw please! thanks yang udah baca dan review!


	2. Len Menemukan Diary Rin?

TAP TAP TAP

Suara itu terdengar di sepanjang koridor dengan sayup, tenggelam diantara suara kerumunan banyak orang. Ya, sebagian besar diantaranya berteriak histeris.

2 cowok asing berjalan di koridor smp Crypton Future Media. Mereka banyak menarik perhatian. Yang lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis.

Lawan jenis berteriak begitu histeris sehingga lebih banyak menarik perhatian.

Sama jenis iri dengan kegantengan, ke-cool-an mereka, justru yang membuat bubar kalangan cowok.

2 orang itu dengan mantap mereka menuju kelas 2-G yang jelas-jelas ada di ujung koridor.

Pintu dibuka dengan sopan. Seorang lelaki tampan berambut biru pendek dan seorang cowok anggun dan keren berambut ungu dikuncir kuda(poniiteeru~).

Kedua orang itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di kelas itu. Terutama Miku. Dia hampir nosebleed.

Pipinya semerah darah dan matanya berbinar-binar. Badannya mematung. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa dia ucapkan.

"Hajimemashite~! Aku Kaito Shion, dia temanku, Gakupo Kamui. Yoroshiku~!" perkataan orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai Kaito itu membangkitkan amarah dan iri orang lain. Yah, karena Kaito berbica pada Miku dan Len.

"Eto, yoroshiku. Ada keperluan apa, senpai?" Len membungkuk dengan sopan. Dia bisa mengetahui kalau mereka itu anak sma. Ketahuan dari lencana yang mereka pakai.

"Kami mencari orang yang bernama Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka. Mereka ada disini?" tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum manis tapi dingin.

Mendengar nama temannya disebut, Len langsung menoleh kearah Miku yang mulai mengeluarkan da**h dari hidungnya.

"Oi Miku! Kau nosebleed!" Len panik dan mencarikan tisu untuknya.

Miku menyadari ada sehelai tisu lembut mendarat di hidungnya yang sadis dan mengelap da**h yang keluar itu. Miku langsung membuka kesadarannya.

Melihat Kaito Shion di depannya dan tersenyum untuknya. CROT! da**h menyembur keluar layaknya orang yang bunuh diri. Miku pingsan.

BRAK! Pintu dibuka keras sekali. Gadis honeyblond itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Len?" Rin heran. Rin heran tapi cewek lainnya malah teriak histeris gaje.

"Ini keadaan darurat, Rin! Miku kekurangan darah!" Len panik dan berlari menuju Rin. Dia menggenggam tangannya dan berlari menuntunya menuju UKS.

"Miku!" Rin sedih salah satu temannya itu terlihat sekarat tak sadarkan diri. Di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki sma berambut biru pendek, Kaito Shion.

"Senpai! Apa yang terjadi dengan Miku?!" Rin panik dan berlari mendekati Miku yang terbaring sekarat.

"Maafkan aku. ini salahku. Dia melihatku (yang terlalu tampan) dan langsung mengeluarkan da**h banyak sekali." Kaito tertunduk lemas.

"Makanya senpai jangan terlalu kece. Memangnya kenapa, ko senpai bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku ingin mencarinya. aku dan temanku, Gakupo, pergi mencari dia dan Megurine Luka. Ada berita bahwa dia di kelas 2-G. Kami langsung kesana."

"Jangan-jangan senpai..."

"Ya, aku..."

**Esoknya**~

Gadis honeyblond itu terbelalak melihat sahabatnya, cewek twintail biru tosca, kembali bugar esok harinya. Dia berjalan bersama cowok honeyblond sambil mengobrol.

"Miku! Len!" sapa Rin. Mereka menoleh berbarengan dan balas menyapa.

"Lagi bicarain apa, nih?" Rin penasaran, tersenyum simpul dan sukses membuat pipi Len merah.

"Haha! Gak papa. Ng, ohya, nanti istirahat kita ketemuan di taman, ya!" ujar Miku. "Tapi hanya kita berdua. Kau tidak, Len. ini perbincangan cewek, ngerti?"

"Ya bos," Len menghela napas.

"Oke, sip! Istirahat, ya! Jane~! Aku duluan, ya!" ujar Rin riang dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah. Yang itu berhasil juga membuat Len nge-blush.

Bel istirahat yang Rin tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dia sudah tak sabar ngobrol sama Miku. Dia senang sekali karena sahabatnya sudah kembali normal.

Rin berlari kecil menuju taman. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu duduk di bangku taman. Rin segera menghampirinya.

"Oi! Miku! Ayo cerita! Kenapa?! Ada apa?!" rin yang udah gak sabar dan over-exited itu melontarkan beribu pertanyaan.

"Hehe. Pertama, duduk dulu. Nah, kamu merasa gak ada yang hilang?" Miku memastikan.

"Tunggu, kupikir dulu," Rin memejamkan matanya dengan rapat dan menekan telunjuknya di keningnya.

"Benda? Sesuatu? Buku? Notes? Diary?"

Mendengar perkataan miku yang terakhir, dia langsung teringat, "Diary," ujarnya pelan.

"Warna? Ciri-ciri?"

"Pita kuning dengan sampul coklat."

"Pas banget. Aku menemukannya. Sebenarnya, temanku, sih." Miku terlalu jujur.

Bersambung...


	3. Percakapan di Vocaloid!

**Makasih sudah meriview! Maaf jawabannya telat. Len cuma sahabatnya miku doing kok! Saya sudah mengupdate chapter selanjutnya, semoga kalian suka!**

**Chapter 3~**

"Siapa yang menemukannya?!" gadis honeyblond itu ketakutan seperti sedang diteror.

"Ng, anu, sebenarnya... i-itu, Len yang menemukannya," jawab Miku gugup.

JDEEEEERRR! Petir menjadi backroundnya. "WHAAATT! OH MAI GOT APAKAH DIA MEMBACANYA?!" Rin teriak dengan volume melebihi max bahkan burung gagak yang sedang bertengger di gedung sekolah pun tak sempat melarikan diri sehingga sudah keburu mati duluan.

'Duh, telingaku!' "Rin! Tenang! Dia tak membacanya ko! Dia kan punya jiwa lelaki!" Miku menenangkan Rin. (Len: sejak kapan aku cewek?!)

Rin kembali duduk, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Miku, terima kasih sudah memberi benda berhargaku ini," Rin tersenyum simpul ke Miku.

"Doushiteshimashite, Rin~" jawab Miku balas tersenyum. "Nanti kita pulang bareng, ya!" lanjutnya.

Rin hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan menginggalkan Miku di taman.

KRIIING! Gadis twintail biru tosca itu langsung keluar kelas dan menuju kelas Rin. Tentu saja dia membawa (?) Len.

"Rin~" Miku melambaikan tangannya begitu gadis honeyblond keluar kelas.

Rin hanya menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tak tahu Miku akan membawa (?) Len," Rin tersenyum ke Len. Garis merah kecil menempel di pipi Len.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" Ajak Miku. "Yosh~!"

**Rin's pov (pertama kali bikin pov)**

"Tadaima!" ucapku sesampainya dirumah.

"Okaeri, Rinny," ucap oka-san.

"Oka-san, Rin akan mengerjakan PR dulu, ya?" tanyaku sopan.

"Baiklah, Rinny. Tapi habis itu kau janji membantuku di dapur, oke?" ujar oka-san.

"Iya!" aku langsung menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Begitu aku masuk, aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang lain (ya iyalah!).

Aku melempar tubuhku ke atas kasur. "Oke, aku akan mengerjakan PR dulu," ujarku dan mengambil laptopku. Tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah membuka akun VOCALOID (semacam facebook atau twiter) ku.

**Normal pov**

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!" ujarnya girang. Dia langsung nge-chat sama VOCALOID-nya Miku.

rinkagami Miku! Kita bertemu lagi!

mikuhatsune kamu kayak udah gak ketemu aku beberapa tahun

rinkagami hehe~ seneng aja

lenkagamine hai Miku! Rin!

mikuhatsune oah! Len tiba-tiba!

rinkagami ada Len toh -_-

lenkagamine ohya, aku bawakan orang spesial untukmu, Miku!

kaitoshion moshi moshi, minna!

mikuhatsune Kaito-senpai!

rinkagami Kaito-senpai ngapain? Bukannya sibuk belajar? Kelas unggulan, kan?

kaitoshion ahahaha! Belajar terus kan gak baik! Hai Miku-chan!

mikuhatsune Miku-chan... -/-

rinkagami hoa Miku beruntung!

lenkagamine tampaknya ratu lebay mulai beraksi. Harusnya World Is Mine berisi tentang kelebayannya, deh...

mikuhatsune Len!

rinkagami tapi menurutku Len benar

mikuhatsune Rin kau telah menghianatiku….

rinkagami tenang, masih ada Kaito-senpai!

kaitoshion ara, ara, Miku-chan, Rin benar!

mikuhatsune Kaito-senpai...

lenkagamine Kaito-senpai kelas 2 SMA kan? Kalau Gakupo-senpai?

kaitoshion ya kau benar. Aku kelas 2-A, Gakupo sekelas denganku~

rinkagami ah! Sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu! Jane~

Dia pun langsung keluar dari akun VOCALOID-nya, dan melanjutkan tugas mengarangnya di Microsoft Word(bukannya promosi loh).

**Esoknya~**

"Hoam~" menguap, salah satu hal yang wajib setelah bangun tidur bagi gadis tosca itu. Dia melihat jamnya. Matanya langsung membuka lebar.

"YATTAAAAAAAA!"

Barulah ia tersadar kalau sekarang hari Sabtu. Dia bergegas mandi. Dia memiliki rencana mendadak yang baru dipikirkannya sekarang.

**Rin's side, normal pov**

KRIIIIIING! BANGUN WOOOOYY!

Suara ringtone yang dipasang cewek itu membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Rin! Ada rencana mendadak! Cepat ketaman komplekmu sekarang juga! Jangan lupa bawa duit sama baju ganti!_" seru seseorang diseberang sana dan orang itu langsung mematikannya.

Dengan cepat, Rin sudah mengerti siapa yang meneleponnya, maka dia turuti saja.

**Di taman~**

"Oi! Rin!" Miku melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat gadis honeyblond yang sedang melesat kencang dengan sepedanya menuju kearahnya. Begitu sampai, Rin langsung loncat dari sepedanya dan membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja.

"Ohayou!"ucapnya, diikuti ke-4 teman di belakang Miku.

"Ohayou," jawab Rin. Dia terkejut melihat sosok(?) 4 orang dibelakang Miku. "Ada Len, Kaito-senpai, Gakupo-senpai, dan Megurine-senpai?"

"Hm! Mereka juga kuajak!" seru Miku girang.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya si female honeyblond.

"Amusement Park!"

**Bersambung~**

**From author:**

**Apakah tulisan saya berubah? Maaf ya! ohya, mungkin saya baru bisa update chap 4 minggu depan lusa, karena banyak ujian. Maaf kalau reveiwnya telat dibalas.**

**Apakah chap ini terlalu sedikit? Haha, maaf, waktu saya terbatas.**

**Boleh minta reveiw? Apa aja boleh. Komen, pertanyaan, kritik, pujian, semuanya boleh! Tolong kasih perbaikannya untuk saya!**

**Satu lagi, tadi ada typo gak? **


	4. Ke Amusument Park

**Saya sudah update!**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah meriview dan favorit fic saya ini, apalagi yang sudah ngefollow *nangis darah…**

**Sekarang mari balas review!**

**Untuk Yami Nova: yap betul! Ushishishi~**

**Untuk billa neko: ya ini sudah update**

**Untuk Alfianonymous22: makasih atas sarannya! Yah, kalau dikasih : saya lupa, gomen! Mereka gak yuri ko! Ushishishishi~ **

**Untuk Hime: saya sengaja. Mereka kan couple!**

**Ini dia! Plis nanti kasih review, ya!**

**Chapter 4~**

**Setibanya di Amusement Park****,**

"Hoa! Besar sekali!" mereka takjub kecuali 2 orang yang kalem dan anggun itu, Ggakupo dan Luka.

"Aku beli tiketnya dulu, ya?" izin Gakupo.

"Oh! Ini uangnya!" semua menyodorkan uangnya kepada senpai yang baik hati itu.

"Ah, tak apa, biar aku saja yang bayar," ujarnya tenang dan meninggalkan mereka semua untuk membeli tiket.

"Baik sekali…."

"Ini!" TUK! Miku merasakan pipinya dingin.

"Ah! Kaito-senpai! Oh! Kau mau memberiku..." kata-kata yang terakhir agak dipelankan, soalnya lagi ngeblush ngeliat Kaito senyum tulus(dan memang keren) sambil menyodorkan sebotol Pocar* S*eat(takut dibantai jadi saya sensor aja) dingin.

"A-arigatou!" Miku menerimanya dengan blushing hebat.

"Minna! Ini tiketnya!" seru Gakupo lembut dari ujung sana(?).

"Woah! Cepat sekali!" mereka semua langsung menghampirinya.

"Tadi aku juga tidak tahu, saat aku datang tiba-tiba yang lain langsung pada menyingkir semua, tadi banya cewek yang memintaku duluan, aku juga tak tahu kenapa," ujarnya polos.

'Itu karena kau keren, BAKA!' teriak semua orang dalam hati sambil sweatdrop, kecuali Luka. Di pipinya ada garis merah kecil yang sedang bertengger.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" seru Rin. Mereka pun jalan menuju gerbang dan memberi tiketnya ke penjaga gerbang. Mereka pun diperbolehkan masuk.

"Mau naik apa dulu nih?" tanya Rin dan Len bareng, dua-duanya blushing.

"Bagaimana dengan balapan?" usul Kaito. Semuanya langsung setuju.

"YATTAAAAA! KALAU SOAL BALAPAN MEMANG AKU JAGONYA!" teriak biru tosca itu sehingga semuanya menengok dengan wajah innocent.

Jadi begini, juara satu Miku, juara dua Luka, juara tiga Rin, jadi tiga cowok itu sedang pundung di pojokan.

"Mau naik apa lagi?" tanya Miku dan Kaito bareng, yang blushing Cuma Miku doang.

"Bungee Jumping!" usul Gakupo. Sudah ada 3 orang yang menelan ludahnya.

"Gak, aku gak mau! Aku gak mau!" Miku udah ketakutan duluan, sama halnya dengan Kaito dan Len. Rin mukanya udah biru. Alhasil, yang bertahan cuma LG, Luka Gakupo (bukan nama TV loh).

"Abis ini mau kemana?" tanya Luka dan Gakupo bareng, tapi gak ada yang blushing. Paling Luka cuma nempelin garis merah kecil(Luka! Apakah kamu tsundere?!).

"T-toilet. Aku butuh i-itu," ujar sang pencinta es-krim seperti ingin menemui ajalnya.

"Aku dan Gakupo-sensei akan pergi mencari minuman dulu. Kalian tunggu disini saja," kata Len dan segera pergi bersama Gakupo untuk membeli minuman.

"Ah, aku dan Megurine-senpai akan pergi mencari makanan ringan sebentar. Miku, kuserahkan Kaito-senpai padamu, ya?" lalu Rin pergi bersama Luka untuk membeli makanan ringan, meninggalkan Miku dan Kaito sendirian.

"Chotto, Rin!" dia ingin mencegahnya, tapi terlambat. Rin dan Luka sudah menghilang dalam kerumunan banyak orang.

"Miku-chan, tolong antar aku ke toilet," ujar Kaito lemas. Miku gak tahan dan mengantarnya ke depan toilet.

"Arigatou, Miku-chan," Kaito pun masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Miku! Maaf lama! Kaito-senpai dimana?" tanya Rin setelah mereka semua balik.

"Di dalam. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya," ujar si biru tosca polos.

"Biar aku yang cek," kata Gakupo dan masuk kedalam. Miku menatap Rin dan menggeleng.

Tak lama kemudia dua senpai itu keluar dari toilet.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Ah, itu tadi Kaito tertidur di wastafel," kata Gakupo polos sambil tersenyum.

'BAKAITO!' seru semua orang dalam hati.

"Makan dulu, yo!" ajak Len. "Yo!" Miku dan Kaito langsung girang.

"Iatadakimasu!" para adik kelas langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Semuanya lengkap ko!

Miku pesan sup negi, Rin memesan nasi goreng dengan jus jeruk, Len memesan pai pisang dengan jus pisang, Kaito memesan es krim mega size(?), Gakupo dan Luka memesan makanan yang sama, nasi dengan lauk gurita goreng dan tuna bakar.

Tiba-tiba Len melihat sesosok(?) bayangan hijau. Saat dia menengadah, dia melihat Gumi Megpoid, anak sekelas Len.

"Gumi?" tanya Len. Miku tersedak.

"Gumi?!" Miku nyaris tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len.

"Kau tak tahu? Aku kerja sambilan disini!" seru Gumi riang.

"Tunggu-tunggu," kata Miku.

"Ada apa?" Gumi heran.

"Boleh bayarin makan gak?"

"GUBRAK! NAIDESHOU!" teriak Gumi. Tapi Miku memasang puppy eyesnya. Gumi ingin menghindar, tapi tak bisa. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan puppy eyes no jutsunya(?).

"Oke baiklah. Tapi hanya sekarang," ujar Gumi pasrah. Miku langsung loncat-loncat gaje.

"Kita ke rollercoaster yo!" ajak Kaito. Semua langsung setuju. Mereka pun menuju wahana yang diinginkan.

Setelah sampai dan akhirnya mendapat giliran, mereka mencari tempat duduk masing-masing. Paling depan Miku dan Kaito, di belakang mereka Len dan Rin, di belakang mereka pula ada Luka dan Gakupo.

Kereta pun dijalankan...

"GYAAAAAAHH!",

"SYEEEEETTT DAAAHH!",

"UGYAAAA!",

"EMAAAAAAKK!",

"LONTOOOONGG!",

"ES KRIM!(?)",

"Hahahaha...",

"...".

"Huh, hoh, huh, hoh,(suara apaan tuh?)" ternyata itu suara Miku sama Len yang lagi ngos-ngosan.

Tuk! Gakupo menyodorkan minuman dingin ke Luka sambil tersenyum(author nge-fly). Luka hanya menerimanya dengan sedikit 'merah'.

"Selanjutnya!"

Bersambung...

**Author: hai! Apakah ceritanya terlalu pendek? Bagaimana? Kalian menikmati? Maaf ya kalau ada apa-apa. Duh, saya sangaaaaaat berterima kasih kepada blackbuster12, billa neko, Alfianonymous22, dan kepada yang sudah membaca! *mati nangis... (terlalu terharu)**

**Saya mengharapkan reveiw. Apa aja boleh. Yang pedes, dingin, kritik, komen atau pujian. Pertanyaan juga boleh. Oh! Kalau mau kasih request buat cerita juga gak papa, saya menghargai itu. kalau ada yang salah, kasih tau saya ya!**

**Satu lagi (lupa mulu) tadi ada typo gak?**


	5. Orang Berinisial O

**Hai semuanya! Saya sudah mengupdate nih! ****Hontoni gomenasai update nya lama! *nangis. Ushishishi~ (lah? Katanya nangis kenapa malah tawa?)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah ngefollow, review, dan favorit! Sekarang, mari kita balas review!**

**Untuk alfianonymous: typo itu semacam salah nulis. Maaf chap sebelumnya pasti banyak typo, ya?**

**Untuk Yami Nova: oh! Ulangana Semester yang itu! Ya saya sudah pernah membacanya, tapi belum selesai. Nanti saya akan baca lagi, terima kasih! Hehe terima kasih sudah mereveiw! Gakupo kan memang baik, kalau Kaito dia memang baka, 'kan?**

**Untuk billa neko: mungkin itu memang kebiasaannya, hehe~ tapi Kaito memang orang aneh, kan?**

**Ini dia,**

**Chapter 5~**

"Kita akan ke... arum jeram!" seru Miku.

"Yosh!"

"Kalian harus memakai ini bla bla bla..." ucap petugas keamanan wahana arum jeram. Mereka mendengarkannya dengan malas.

"Ya, ini dia," lalu petugas itu memberikan pelampung dan hlm kepada mereka masing-masing satu. Setelah semuanya memakai yang sudah diberikan oleh petugas itu, mereka menaiki kapal(atau semacamnya) yang sudah ditentukan.

Kapal(atau apalah) itu mulai diberangkatkan (?). Ban karetnya sudah rusuh nubruk dinding jalur.

"UAAAAAA!",

"KYAAAAAAAA!",

"LONTONGIN SAYA, EMAK!",

"KESELEK PISANG!",

"Hahahaha, kalian hati-hati.",

"Pegangan semuanya(dengan nada datar)".

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi? Apakah seru?" tanya Gakupo sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Yah, setengah-setengah lah(maksudnya setengah mati setengah hidup)," ujar Kaito sok tenang, padahal bajunya basah semua sekarang.

"Miku! Ayo kita ganti baju!" Rin langsung menarik tangan Miku dan menuju toilet. (harap perhatian: Luka tidak basah sama sekali)

"Mau ganti baju, Kaito?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tentu saja!"

**Miku pov**

"Fyuuuh~! Tadi menyenangkan(ralat: menegangkan) sekali!" seruku takut ketauan yang lain.

"Yap! Ne, ne, Miku-chan, beli oleh-oleh, yuk!" ajak Kaito-senpai kepadaku. Oh my god, blushing berat aku.

"B-boleh," jawabku gugup. Siapa yang gak gugup diajak beli oleh-oleh berdua sama senpai terkece dan terganteng di dunia ini?

Kaito-senpai langsung memegang tanganku. Blushing semakin berat.

"Ayo," ajaknya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menuruti saja dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Ne, Miku-chan, pilih yang mana, ini atau ini?" tanya Kaito-senpai padaku.

"Yang i-itu!" aku menunjuk boneka Pikachu sedang memegang es krim.

Kami menuju meja kasir dan membayarnya.

"Kalau begitu, ini untuk Miku-chan saja!" Kaito-senpai memberikan boneka tadi.

"Kaito-senpai?" aku heran sambil blushing hebat. (Miku! Kau sungguh beruntung! Kau mempunyai Kaito sekarang!)

"Ya! sejak tadi sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu!" ujarnya dengan cengiran kuda khas miliknya.

"A-a-arigatou!" duh, aku sangat gugup nih! Tapi ini tak apa daripada aku harus mimisan lagi.

"Doushiteshimashite~!" Kaito-senpai tersenyum dan membuatnya sangaaaat ganteng dihadapanku(kuyakin jika ada yang melihat ini gadis-gadis lain akan cemburu pada Miku). Sekarang wajahku seperti kepiting melepuh saking panasnya(udah lewat kerebusnya).

"Ayo balik!" Kaito-senpai mengajakku. Hua~ rasanya senang sekali~

**Normal pov**

"Oi! Kami balik!" seru Kaito dari kejauhan, berusaha menghampiri teman-temannya itu. Rin yang melihat Miku datang, langsung menarikanya ke pojokan.

"Rin?!"

"Miku tadi kamu nge da-"

"B-bukan! Rin jangan ada-ada aja!" sela Miku. (harap tenang, ini bukan yuri!)

Mereka pun balik ke gerombolan (?) itu lagi.

"Ada apa tadi?" tanya Luka datar.

"Ah, nandemonai!" seru Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"Sepertinya akan hujan. Langit sudah mendung. Kita kesana saja," ajak Luka. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih buruk," keluh Kaito melihat langit mendung dan sudah ada beberapa tetes air yang jatuh. Namun tak lama kemudian hujan deras melanda. Yang terburuk adalah mereka hanya berteduh di meja makan berpayung (?) kecil.

"Kita harus lari ke restoran tadi!" usul Miku.

"Tapi bagaimana? Hujannya deras sekali. Masa kita harus hujan-hujanan?" keluh Len.

"Ini hujan beneran, Len!" seru Rin. Len cuma sweatdrop.

"Kita lari aja," saran Kaito. 3 cewek itu ogah.

"Baju kita basah lagi! Cuma bawa baju ganti 1 tau!" protes Rin.

"Begini, aku bisa melindungi Miku, Gakupo bisa melindungi Luka. Masalahnya disini adalah, badannya Len terlalu kecil untuk melindungi Rin." Kaito geleng-geleng. Len menempelkan 4 siku-siku berwarna merah di kepalanya. Yang lain sweatdrop.

Jadi... Pilihan mereka sekarang cuma... menetap disana atau lari ke restoran. Tapi itu pilihan yang sulit. Sampai akhirnya datang kesempatan yang lain.

"Payung! Payung! Ada yang butuh payung?!" teriak seseorang di bawah hujan (?). dia membawa beberapa paying segala ukuran. Namun si tosca dan hoeyblond mengenalnya.

Tawa Len nyaris meledak. "Bu-BUHAHAHAHA! PIKO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA!" dan memang sudah meledak.

"Len-san? Oh! Hatsune-san dan Kagami-san juga!" mata laki-laki sebaya Len itu terbelalak. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"Hahahaha! Kau jadi tukang sewa payung?! Tak kusangka! Aku berharap kau lebih beruntung!" Len masih tertawa cekikik. Cowok yang dipanggil Piko itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya kesal.

"HAHAHAHAA! AKU JUGA GAK MENYANGKA! KASIHAN SEKALI KAU! APAKAH TAK ADA PEKERJAAN LAIN UNTUKMU?! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Rin dan Miku lebih meledak lagi.

"Oke, oke, tenang. Piko, kami butuh beberapa payung. Boleh kami pinjam?" Len menenangkan dirinya sekaligus Piko yang udah naik darah (?).

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya..."

TUBERCULOSIS! (?)

**Itu, maksudnya kan kalo di akhir suka ada tulisan TBC, kan? Nah, itu maksudnya. Hehe, bukan, bukan. Itu penggantinya TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Anu, boleh minta review gak? Akhir-akhir ini review nya jarang. Tapi kalo gak review gak papa ko! Kalo ada yang review saya akan sangat bahagia dan menghargainya! Boleh review apa aja ko~ kritik, saran, lelucon, pujian, dll. Terima kasih! Arigatou gozaimasu~!**

**Satu lagi (duh, lupa mulu!), tadi ada typo gak?**


	6. O berencana menyerang!

**Hai saya kembali readers! duh, gomen lama udah mau UN soalnya... (murung) stres nihh! mau lanjutin kaga sempet mulu, dan lagi ga dapet ide (pundung di pojokan) dan... UDAH BERPA BULAN SAYA GA UPDATE?! Maaf para readers yang menunggu lama...**

**Ohya, terima kasih yang sudah merivew, favorit, atau follow! Semoga nih chapter lebih panjang dan lebih bagus... Langsung saja kita balas review!**

**To billa neko: Luka sih emang ajaib dari sananya, kayak manusia super gitu loh. Chap ini saya buat lebih panjang, ko!**

**To Alfianonymous22: sama-sama, alfianonymous-san. Tampaknya DAN MEMANG BENAR, saya sedang tertabrak ulangan. Mohon doa restunya (?). Mungkin chap ini ada lenrin nya, atau mungkin gakuluka. Saya akan, KEEP UPDATE!**

**To michi-chi: gomen klo pendek... TAT saya usahakan lebih panjang, deh... lagi mau UN nih... juga sekalian cari ide dan suasana baru. Siapa tau ada gaya tulisan kece atau ide menarik. Tapi sayangnya saya belum dapet satu pun...**

**To Yami Nova: terima kasih, Yami-san! Typo nya banyak ya kali ini... mana ceritanya dikit lagi.. (murung) Yami-san ganbatte juga~! Saya akan terus, LANJUTKAN!**

**To Shiroi Karen: hahahaha iya tubuh Len terlalu kecil dan RAPUH sehingga tak bisa melindungi Rin yang lebih tahan!**

**Sekian dari saya untuk yang merivew. Sekarang...**

**Sa, hajimeyo!**

**Chapter 6~**

"Syarat?" tanya Len.

"Ya, syarat." jawab Piko.

"Syarat?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, syarat." jawab Piko lagi.

"Syarat?" tanya Miku kali ini.

"Ya, syarat." jawab Piko makin tak sabar.

"Syarat?" dan kali ini, mereka bertiga.

"IYA, BAWEEELL!" Piko sudah lepas kendali.

"YA APA SYARATNYA, BODOOOH?!" ternyata para 'questioners' menantikan jawabannya, bukan hanya sekadar, 'syarat?' dan 'ya, syarat'.

Piko menghela napas panjang, memejamkan matanya. Lalu matanya terbuka.

"Kau harus..."

"Piko-kuuun!" sebuah suara memanggil Piko, cowok berambut silver itu, dan alhasil suara itu memotong Piko yang sedang bicara. Piko menoleh dan melihat gadis sepantarannya yang berambut merah selutut. Wajahnya yang manis sempat membuat Piko berdebar.

"Miki?"

"Piko-kun, bos memanggilmu. Katanya akan ada rapat," Miki berhenti di depan mereka sambil terengah-engah, dan basah karena kehujanan. Lututnya tertekuk, tangannya menekan lututnya.

"Bos? Memanggilku? Tak biasanya," Piko mengangkat alis. Lalu tangannya memegang pundak Miki. "Katakan pada bos aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Ehem... Piko berani sekali terhadap perempuan," Len menggoda. Dia tersenyum licik tampak merencanakan sesuatu.

"Len! Ohya, kenalkan, ini temanku, Miki. Miki, ini temanku. Yang ini Rin, Miku, dan Len," jelas Piko.

"Miki Furukawa."

"Miku Hatsune, yoroshiku~!"

"Rin Kagami. Hajimemashite."

"Len Kagamine."

"Dan tampaknya kita lupa tujuan awal kita. Karena aku buru-buru, ini payungnya. Bayarnya di sekolah saja," lalu Piko memberikan payung biru polos itu kepada Len, lalu menarik tangan Miki dan pergi.

"Tapi pasti kita tak akam membayar," Len memandangi payung itu. Cukup besar. Walau hanya satu tapi mereka bisa bergantian memakainya. "Tapi aku berhutang budi padanya."

–

"Kalau saja aku bisa membunuh lelaki itu, aku bisa merebut Rin," ujarnya. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi emas, –atau lebih tepat disebut tahta- yang seperti yang berada di kerajaan mewah. Entah kenapa kursi macam itu ada disini padahal sudah lama 'punah'.

"Tuan bisa." kata pelayannya meyakinkan orang itu. Dengan inisial 'O' yang tertera di wajahnya (entah bagaimana juga), dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja. Lily, Haku, beritahukan kepada seluruh penghuni istana bahwa kita akan mengadakan rapat." perintah O.

"Segera, tuan."

–

"Fuah! untung kita berhasil!" seru Len yang agak kebasahan yang gak terlalu kebagian payung karena tadi dia memayungi Rin. Dia menyender ke tembok di sebuah restoran di taan itu. Mereka berhasil berteduh.

"Handuk?" Rin menyodorkan handuknya sambil blushing.

"Kau selalu bersiap, Rin! Terima kasih! Tapi kenapa kau meminkamkan handuk ini padaku?" Len mengangkat satu alisnya dan meraih handuk bergambar jeruk itu.

"A-aku hanya merasa ini semua salahku. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Rin memalingkan mukanya dan sifat tsunderenya muncul. Entah kenapa itu membuat Len geli.

"Rin tsundere ya?" sekarang malah Len yang sifat menggodanya muncul.

"Urusai!" Rin menempelkan 4 siku-sikunya di kepalanya menandakan dia marah. Dan tentunya sambil blushing.

"Haha, Rin tsundere, Rin tsundere, Ri-" BUAAAGH! "URUSAI, LEN!" alhasil Len terpental ke tata surya luar. – gak, salah. Alhasil Len mendapatkan benjolan merah di pipnya. "Itai, Rin.." keluh Len sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Huh. Biar saja. Laki-laki memang harus kuat, kan?" Rin berkacak pinggang.

"Rin..."

–

"Apa rencana Yang Mulia?" seseorang membuka rapat itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver itu mengilap terkena cahaya lampu ruangan O.

"Kita akan membunuh lelaki bernama Len Kagamine itu."

"Membunuh Yang Mulia?!"

"Membunuh terlarang, Yang Mulia!" suasana di ruangan sana amat ribut. Mereka khawatir nama baik raja mereka jadi kotor karena membunuh.

"Diam kalian!" bentaknya. Suasana ribut disusul suasana hening. Dan memang harus begitu.

"Aku harus merebut Rin Kagami! Lelaki kotor seperti Kagamine hanya menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Rin!" seru O.

"Tapi Yang Mulia..."

"Kita akan menyerbu nanti malam. Saya tak menerima bantahan. Piko, Miki, siapkan seluruh pasukan pengintai sekarang!" perintahnya garang.

Rapat pun bubar.

–

"Miku, makannya pelan-pelan," nasihat Kaito. Baginya menyedihkan melihat orang yang lala**DI**lala**SU**lala**KA**lala**I**lala**NYA **dan jangan bilang-bilang, ya, para readers. Nanti Kaito akan mengungkapkannya sendiri.

"Kaito-senpai mau?" tawar Miku. Polosnya...

"Kamu belepotan, tuh," lalu Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke Miku dan membuat Miku blushin 100 ton. Lalu Kaito mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi Miku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ada krim nempel tuh. Aku makan ya?" lalu Kaito menjilat telunjuknya. Miku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya sangat merah dan panas, seperti demam. Lalu Kaito mengangkat tangannya lagi dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat Miku.

"Kau demam? Mukamu merah dan panas."

"A-aku tak apa Kaito-se-"-"Kaito-kun. Kaito-kun lebih cocok." Kaito menyela Miku berbicara. "Baiklah. Kaito-kun, aku tak apa," ujar Miku blushing 1000.000.000 ton. Sekarang Kaito tersenyum puas.

"Miku-chan kalau lagi blushing manis sekali, ya?" Kaito tersenyum -nyengir, lebih tepatnya- ala kuda. Gombalan itu sangat sukses. (Kaito suka banget menggoda, ya?)

–

"Luka gak basah, kan?" tanya Gakupo ramah.

"Gak, katana freak." Luka acuh tak acuh.

"Baguslah. Mau minum?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Gak usah, nanti ngerepotin," jawabnya sambil 'agak' blushing.

"Luka perhatian ya?" Gakupo menggoda. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa-" lalu Gakupo minum Aqu**piip**a nya saking hausnya. Seperti disaat perang. "-Minum punyaku!" tawarnya ramah.

"LEBIH BAIK AKU BELI SENDIRI!" BUAAGH! Gakupo kena hajar Luka di pipinya. "Yang penting aku dapat 'Luka'," ujar Gakupo senang. Luka blushing.

–

"Yang Mulia, semuanya sudah siap," lapor lelaki berambut silver.

"Usaha bagus, Piko. Kita berangkat nanti malam. Beritahukan kepada yang lainnya." perintah O.

"Comander Lily, LBX anda sudah siap. Comander Haku, LBX anda juga sudah siap," lapor lelaki yang disebut Piko itu.

"Terima kasih, Piko."

"Dengan senang hati, comander." Piko membungkuk.

"LBX-mu juga sudah siap? Bagaimana dengan Miki?" tanya O.

"Sudah siap, Yang Mulia." jawab Piko menunduk ala butler.

"Yang Mulia!" seorang prajurit berlari menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk kepada O, Lily, dan Haku.

"Ada apa?"

"Lokasi Kagamine Len sudah ditemukan. Dia berada di 'Exited Land', Jepang. Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya," lapor prajurit itu.

"Siapkan semua LBX pengintai dan bersiap menuju lokasi Kagamine. Matahari akan segera tenggelam, lalu kita menyerbu." lalu O berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dia melewati berbagai ruangan yang cukup besar dan barulah dia sampai. Lalu dia memasuki ruangan itu, dan duduk di kursi kerja emasnya. Lalu dia memutar kursinya dan membuka sebuah laci.

Belati emas dan sebuah batu permata silver. Laci yang selama ini dia kunci, dua benda yang selama ini dia diamkan, sekarang dia pakai. Dia memanfaatkan kekuasaannya dan hartanya, dia memakai dua benda yang walau menurut readers biasa saja tapi aslinya berbahaya, hanya untuk membunuh satu orang yang ia benci. Kagamine Len.

Dia pun mengambil belati emas itu dan menatapnya kagum, meneliti setiap bagiannya. Di ujung gagangnya ada sebuah cekungan yang sempurna. Diameternya menyerupai batu permata silver mengilap itu.

Lalu dia menaruh belati itu disarungnya dan mengikatnya di sabuk kulit yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dan dia menaruh batu permata silver itu di sakunya. Sekarang ia telah siap.

–

"Hari sudah mau gelap. Ayo pulang," ajak Rin.

"Setuju. Kita naik bis seperti tadi bagaimana?" tawar Gakupo.

"Ide bagus. Nginap di rumah Rin yuk!" ajak Len.

"Yosh!" seru semuanya min Luka n Rin.

Lalu mereka pergi ke halte bus dan membeli tiket. Di dalam bus mereka bercanda dengan sangat heboh sehingga orang lain menutup telinga, geleng-geleng, dan menganggap masa muda itu aneh.

"Main sambung kata! Ayam!" sambar Miku.

"Mie goreng!" sambung Len.

"Ng-ng-ngulek!" seru Rin.

"Kaki," ujar Gakupo.

"Ice Cream!" seru Kaito.

"Minum minuman," Luka berpikir secara 'logika'.

"Nasi!" lalu, "Ikan!" dan, "Nia gara-gara!" setelah itu, "Air liur," lanjut, "Rumah," dan lagi, "Haus," dengan urutan seperti tadi. Permainan pun berlanjut tanpa mereka sadari bahaya akan menghampiri lelaki honey blond.

–

"Yang Mulia, kami tak bisa menemukan Kagamine. Taman ini memang sudah sepi dan kata security Kagamine dan teman-temannya sudah pulang," lapor seorang prajurit sambil membungkuk di depan O.

"Pokoknya kita harus menemukannya sekarang!" bentak O.

"Yang Mulia, kami menemukan alamat rumah Kagamine. Sekarang dia sedang menuju rumah memakai bus umum nomor R-102 yang melewati halte nomor 28 sampai 56." lapor prajurit lainnya, membuat O tersenyum picik. "Alamat rumah Kagamine ada di Lily-sama." lanjutnya.

"Panggil dia kesini," perintah O.

Prajurit itu berlutut lalu berkata, "siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia." lalu prajurit itu bangkit dan pergi menemui Lily.

Dilihatnya Lily sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa prajuritnya dan Haku. "Lily-sama, Yang Mulia memanggil anda," ujarnya seraya memberikan penghormatan. Lily pun menghampiri O.

"Ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia memanggil hamba sekarang?" ujarnya lalu berlutut dihadapan O. jaket kuning anti pelurunya menyentuh tanah.

"Kata prajurit 800 kau mempunyai alamat rumah Kagamine," Ujarnya. "Aku ingin kau menyerahkannya sekarang."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Lily pun mengamnil secarik kertas dari saku jaketnya. Lalu memberikannya kepada O yang semakin puas.

"Baiklah, Kita kesana sekarang." perintah O. Tapi tiba-tiba 3 prajurit menghampiri O. Seperti pada umumnya (bagi prajurit bawahan O), mereka berlutut dang membungkuk di depan O. Prajurit 607 angkat bicara.

"Yang Mulia, ada informasi bahwa Kagamine sedang menuju rumah Kagami-san bersama teman-temannya. Bus yang dinaikinya akan segera berhenti di halte 47," lapornya setelah berdiri.

"Apa?! Ke rumah Rin?! Kalau begitu kita kesana sekarang. Siapkan tim LBX Secret Spy Ops sekarang!" lalu O meninggalkan mereka menuju mobil yang dia naiki untuk untuk sampai kesini tadi.

–

"Ano ne, Rin, di rumahmu tidak ada siap-siapa, kan?" tanya gadis tosca tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Gak ada, ko! Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk berkerja. Biasanya mereka meneleponku jika ingin pulang," Rin tersenyum simpul.

"Sungguh? Apakah ada es krim?" sambar Kaito.

"A-ada ko!" Rin sweatdrop.

"Terima kasih, Rin-san," ujar Gakupo ramah. Tampaknya orang 'pink' di samping Gakupo ehemiriehem Rin hanya sweatdrop aja karena seharusnya Kaito yang berterima kasih, bukan Gakupo.

"Ada PS?" tanya Len. Matanya cukup berbinar dan sangat berharap, tangannya menggenggam tangan Rin sangat erat.

"A-ada ko! Itai, Len!" Rin meminta untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Tangannya merah dan sakit. Dia juga heran 'ko orang selemah Len genggamnya bisa kuat banget, ya?' tanya Rin dalam hati.

"Yaaay! Ayo Kaito-senpai, kita tanding main Naruto!" tantang Len lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Len tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Aku ini orang nomor satu yang paling jago main PS di dunia!" seru Kaito. Setelah itu Kaito dan Len berdebat di sepanjang perjalanan.

**To Be Continue!**

**Bukan TBC lagi~ haha.. akhirnya chap ini bisa selesai juga. Gimana? Seru ga? Kurang panjang, ya? 'Ngetik Skill' nya kurang, sih. Gak kayak kakakku di rumah klo ngetik trektrektrek cepet banget! (ko curcol sih?)**

**Okey, tolong kasih kritik, pujian, lelucon, saran, pendapat, ato apa aja yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini lewat review. Dan doakan saja semoga tidak ada typo dan semoga chap berikutnya lebih panjang dan bagus. Amin.**

**Arigatou yang telah membaca dan semuanya semoga sukses!**

Chapter 7 trailer

"Kau tertangkap!" O tersenyum licik sambil mendekap Len yang perlahan-lahan tapi pasti tak sadar karena kekurangan oksigen. Rin meronta-ronta untuk melonggarkan tali ikatannya untuk menyelamatkan Len. Sekarang harapannya hanya Rin yang bisa menyelamatkan Len. Teman-temannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumah Kagami.

"Ini pilihanmu, Rin. Kau mau dia mati disini atau kubunuh di kerajaanku supaya kau tak melihatnya? Kuhitung sampai 3, atau kubawa pergi ke kerajaanku. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Kuberikan kau dimensi portalnya untuk sampai ke kerajaanku. Tapi kalau kau sampai tertangkap, kubunuh Len saat itu juga." O meletakkan sebuah permata kubus berwarna hijau yang bercampur merah di dekat Rin. Lalu,O mengambil belati emasnya dan mengarahkannya ke Len.

"1."

"Tidak."

"2."

"Tidak. Len, kau harus bersamaku." Rin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya yang mengalir lebih dari deras. Orang yang di sukainya harus mati dan dia harus menjadi tunangan orang yang bahkan dia belum kenal dan pembunuh Len?

"3." portal dimensi berbentuk lingkaran muncul di belakang O.

"Tidaaak!" Rin ingin menghentikan O tapi sia-sia. O sudah masuk ke portal dimensi itu sambil membawa Len yang tak sadar. Lalu portal itu lenyap.

"LEEENN!"


	7. Perang 'kecil' berlanjut!

**Konichiwa, minna-san! Tampaknya chap 7 ini baru akan serius! *membara* tapi tampaknya chapnya belum bisa panjang, ya? Yang terakhir saja hanya 2000 an ato lebih. Saya akan coba buat 10 halaman! (Tapi mungkin updatenya jadi lama) ^^"**

**Ohya, terima kasih pada yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow, saya menghargai itu. Dan sekalian saja, ayo balas review!**

**To Shiroi Karen: arigatou! hontoni arigatou! TAT saya akan berusaha update lebih cepat! Dukungan Shiroi-san akan membara selamanya! (?) sekali lagi arigatou!**

**To Reichan Hiyukeitashi: arigatou na, Reichan-san. Ini sudah update. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan.**

**To rinsunny: ya ini sudah update, arigatou~**

**To Alfianonymaous: arigatou, tapi sepertinya tak ada perang. Tapi mungkin juga ada perangnya dan.. genrenya mungkin berubah. Sudah update, arigatou!**

**DISCLAIMER: vocaloid dibuat untuk menghibur kita dan untuk membuat cerita ini!**

**WARNING: typo, gaje, alur gaje, lebay, dsb.**

**Yang di atas sudah benarkan? Soalnya saya tidak mengerti.**

**Len: wah parah nih...**

**Author: bawel amat emang lo ngerti?**

**Len: kagak lah gw kan bukan author!**

**Author: nyentuh keyboard aja kagak bisa!**

**Readers: UDAH LANJUT!**

**Author: oke deh kita mulai minna-san!**

Chapter 7~

"Yap! Ini dia my home sweet home!" seru Rin. "Ayo masuk," Rin mempersilahkan tamunya masuk melewati pintu depan rumahnya yang berwarna hijau. Gagang pintunya berwarna merah.

"Wosh, dingin amat rumahmu, Rin!" seru Len.

"Hah? Gak ko. Memangnya dingin minna?" Rin mengangkat satu alisnya melihat Len yang menggigil kedinginan layaknya orang yang tinggal di north pole. Yang lainnya geleng-geleng.

"Kenapa kamu Len? Kan gak dingin. Ohya, katanya orang yang baru memasuki rumah orang lain dan merasa kedinginan dia akan menjadi pacar orang yang memiliki rumah itu tapi sayangnya nasibnya bisa sama dengan Hayate Ayasaki," jelas Miku.

Oh, Len dan Rin blushing!

"Aku mau kayak gitu di rumah Miku-chan," terobos Kaito. Duh, terlalu frontal menyatakan perasaannya. Miku jadi merah tuh!

"Aku juga mau kayak gitu di rumah Luka," walah, gombalan Kaito tertular pada Gakupo nih! Dua senpai baka aho ini terlalu frontal untuk menyatakan perasaannya! Luka juga merah tuh!

Jadi sekarang di rumah Rin cuma main muka merah deh.

Gak, gak. Ganti.

Lalu dalam situasi yang seperti itu Rin berkata, "Eh, ayo masuk semua! Aku buatkan teh, ya!" lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Ini rumahnya Rin? Aku masuk, ya," gumam Len dan mengajak teman-temannya itu menuju ruang tamu.

–

"Yang Mulia Dell-sama, kami mendapat berita tentang Oliver-sama bahwa dia akan segera membunuh Kagamine-san. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" lapor gadis berambut hijau rumput itu, Gumi.

"Benarkah? Kapan waktu penyerangannya?" tanya Dell tenang. Stay calm.

"Hari ini Yang Mulia. Malam ini juga."

"Souka? Siapkan LBX pengintai pertahanan sempurna, kita juga akan berangkat. Biar aku akan menemui Oliver."

"Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia." lalu Gumi menghilang dari pandangan Dell dengan shunpo nya.

–

"Target terlihat. 2 meter dari senjata. Ganti."

"Pemutus aliran listrik sudah siap, ganti."

"Target bergerak 1,78 meter dari tempatnya tadi, ganti."

"Target dan rekannya menuju sebuah perangkat elektronik, ganti."

"Siap untuk menembak."

–

"Kaito-senpai ayo main PS!" ajak Len. Lalu Kaito menangguk.

"Rin aku pinjam PS nya ya!" seru Len agar kedengaran dari dapur. Rin masih menyiapkan cemilan.

Mereka mencolokkan steker PS nya pada TV, lalu menyalakannya dan mengganti modenya. Mengambil CD PS nya dan memasukkannya ke CD player di PS itu. Mereka sudah menggenggam erat stik PS nya dan konsentrasi.

[select character]

[character player 1 selected, Itachi Uchiha]

[prosessing]

[character player 2 selected, Naruto Uzumaki 9 Tail Fox Mode]

[prosessing]

[done]

[play start]

Len dan Kaito langsung heboh menggerakkan stiknya. Gadis-gadis yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

[secret technique of Itachi Uchiha, "A Thousand of Crow" use]

Len langsung membelalakkan matanya. Pake jurus yang bisa langsung ngabisin setengah dari HP nya. Ternyata Kaito-senpai hebat juga, pikir Len.

Karena jurus tadi Kaito harus mengisi chakranya. Tapi di kesempatan itu Len menyerang balik Kaito. Balas dendam mungkin.

[secret technique of Naruto Uzumaki 9 Tail Fox Mode, "Biju Ball" use]

Dan Kaito langsung kalah. "Boleh juga," ujar Kaito. "Ayo ulang!"

[select character]

[character player 1 selected, Minato Namikaze]

[prosessing]

[character player 2 selected, Naruto Uzumaki Sage Mode]

[prosessing]

[done]

[play start]

Heboh lagi. Tampaknya Len terobsesi dengan kekuatan Naruto makanya dia menggunakannya terus. Stik mereka di ayunkan layaknya terjadi dalam dunia nyata saja.

[secret technique of Naruto Uzumaki Sage Mode, "Rasengan Shuriken" use]

Kaito nyaris membanting stick PS nya. Lagi-lagi dia kalah. Tapi dia tetap menantang adik kelasnya itu.

–

"Target terkunci. Tembakan disiapkan, ganti."

"Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

"Terkendali dan aman, ganti."

"Pertahankan."

"Siap!"

–

"Mereka bilang keadaan aman, Yang Mulia. Apa perintah selanjutnya?" tanya Lily yang sednag memegang HP pengendali LBX nya.

"Bagus. Pertahankan."

"Tak ada ganguan. Hanya sebuah tikus atau lalat saja yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya." kata yang paling terakhir dikecilkan tapi O masih mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya?! Cari tahu lebih dalam!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

–

"Penyusupan berhasil. Target ada 7 unit. Ganti."

"Aliran listrik akan segera dimatikan. Ada yang me-copy? Ganti."

"LBX DS-567 copy. Target terkendali, tak bergerak. Ganti."

"LBX DS-342 copy. Target terkunci. Target bernama LBX SSO-521 type 84 terkunci. Bersiap untuk menembak."

"Target bernama LBX SSO-610 type 90 terkunci. Bersiap untuk menembak."

"Tembak."

–

DUAAARR!

2 LBX meledak. Semua pilot terkejut.

"LBX SSO-521 type 84 hancur. Ganti."

"LBX SSO-610 type 90 hancur. Ganti."

"Musuh terdeteksi. LBX yang menembak bernama LBX DS-567 type 12 dan LBX DS-342 type 37, diketahui LBX milik kerajaan Dell-sama."

"Dell?!" O terbelalak. "Beraninya dia mengkhianatiku?" O menggertakkan giginya. Dia tahu temannya Dell itu sangat kuat. Terlebih lagi LBX nya canggih semua. "Siapkan pasukan pembalas. Jangan sampai ketahuan tuan rumah agar tak terjadi kekacauan dalam rencana!"

"LBX SSO-43, LBX SSO-67, dan LBX SSO-29 hancur, ganti!"

"LBX penyerang bernama LBX DS-56 type 40 memberikan pesan, ganti."

"Baca pesannya!" amarah O sudah sangat meluap. Rencananya bisa kacau kalau seperti ini! Dia harus mendapatkan Rin, sementara Dell, teman lamanya, menghadangnya.

"'Yang Mulia Oliver-sama, anda mendapatkan pesan dari Yang Mulia Dell-sama. Kata Yang Mulia Dell-sama anda harus menyerah padanya karena kalau tidak kerajaan Yang Mulia Dell-sama akan menyerang kerajaan Yang Mulia Oliver-sama,' begitu kata pesannya, ganti."

"A-apa?!" O nyaris jantungan berkatnya. Dipikirannya terlintas bayangan masa lalu ketika dia masih kecil, dia bermain bersama Dell. Sungguh tak terlupakan.

"Serangan balik. Lakukan serangan balik!" bentaknya.

"Siap, laksanakan!"

–

"Duh, kalian masih main? Gak bosen apa?" keluh Miku yang sedang membaca majalah Ani**piip**mon**piip**star di sofa hijau milik Rin.

"Gak akan! Aku akan membalas dendam demi kehormatanku!" seru Kaito yang merasa dirinya lebih ciut dibandingkan anak kecil. ***dilindes Len***

"Ne, Gakupo, kau sedang apa?" tanya Luka yang sedang duduk di sofa juga menoleh ke Gakupo. Tampaknya dia sedang mengelap sesuatu di balik sofa.

"Ah, Luka, aku sedang mengelap gelas ini," Gakupo menunjukkan sebuah gelas kaca. Lalu dia isi air putih dan meminumnya.

"Haus amat kayaknya," gumam Luka. Matanya melihat wajah Gakupo, wajahnya jadi merah.

Lalu Gakupo menaruh gelas itu di meja kecil di depan sofa. "Kau boleh minum gelas yang ini," Gakupo tersenyum simpul kearah Luka dan membuatnya semakin blushing lagi.

"Gak akan!" tolak Luka.

"Hehe, tapi kuyakin kau akan minum gelas yang itu," kata Gakupo.

"Huh!" tsundere Luka mode: on.

Balik ke Kaito dan Len. Ternyata mereka tangguh juga meski pun jari mereka sudah memar.

[select player]

[character player 1 selected, Shikamaru Nara]

[prosessing]

[done]

[character player 2 selected, Madara Uchiha]

[done]

[play start]

Trektrektrek, menurut saya sih bunyinya begitu. Pokoknya tuh stik kayak udah mau oatah di mainin terus sama tuh berdua.

Tapi gara-gara Miku yang berjalan dari dapur sambil memakan neginya dan tidak melihat ada kabel PS di depannya. Miku tersandung dan kabelnya copot.

"Kya! Itai, Kaito-senpai," keluh Miku. "Yah, baru mau pakai secret technique nya," Len mengeluh juga.

"Miku-chan, daijyoubu?" tanya Kaito menghampiri Miku di depannya.

"Eh, gak papa ko, cuma kesandung saja," Miku langsung duduk, menahan blushingnya.

"Makanya jangan main PS terus! Kasian kan Miku nya!" seru Rin.

"Kalian bikin haus saja. Gelasku sepertinya yang ini," ujar Luka lalu mengambil gelas yang berada di meja. Lalu dia minum.

"Sudah kubilang Luka akan minum yang itu," Gakupo terkekeh. Luka membelalakkan matanya, menatap gelasnya lalu berhenti minum. "Itu kan gelasku," ujar Gakupo santai.

Luka menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Serasa mau menjitak Gakupo.

"Woa! Aku juga mau kayak gitu ama Kaito-senpai!" frontal amat si Miku ini. Tapi untungnya Kaito adalah orang yang handal menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Mungkin mereka akan tertawa bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

–

Sementara di luar rumah gadis honyblond itu, ada perang 'kecil' yang berdampak 'besar'. Sungguh, mereka memakai pistol sungguhan, hanya saja ukurannya di kecilkan. Robot-robot canggih itu bersenjata lengkap dengan perisainya pula.

Bazoka, seeper rifle, handgun, asault rifle, shotgun, dan lain-lain. Dan mereka juga memakai granat. Rencana O sudah kacau. Tapi di balik senyumannya terdapat keparcayaan.

"LBX SSO-199 dan LBX DSU-888 hancur, ganti."

"LBX SSO-731, LBX SSO-999, LBX DSU-90, dan LBX DSU-37 rusak berat. LBX DSU-61 dan LBX SSO-61 terbakar, ganti."

"Pertahankan posisi, ganti."

"Pasukan Pertahanan dikirim sebanyak 6 unit, ganti."

BUM!

"Roger, terjadi ledakan besar merusakkan LBX SSO-876, LBX DSU-089, dan LBX DFU-165. Ada yang men-copy?"

"Roger, LBX SSO-222 copy. Ada masalah lainnya?"

"Tidak. Target bernama LBX DS-340 type 11 terkunci. Bersiap untuk menembak, ganti."

"Target bernama LBX DS-105 type 01 terkunci. Bersiap untuk menembak, ganti."

"Tembak."

–

BUM!

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" gumam Rin dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

DOR! DOR!

Clik, DOR!

Zrtzrtzrt..

"Apa ya?"

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi," Rin tersenyum simpul kearah Len untuk membuat Len tidak khawatir.

"Souka? Ja, bagaimana dengan pembagian kamarnya?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Aku, Miku, dan Luka-senpai akan tidur di kamarku. Kau, Kaito-senpai, dan Gakupo-senpai akan tidur di kamar tamu, bagaimana?" usul Rin. Tampaknya Len setuju. Lalu mereka membicarakannya bersama yang lain.

–

"Kita tidak mengambil Rin sekarang. Kita harus bunuh Kagamine dulu," usul O.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

"Tim pembius bersiap, setelah kalian membius teman-teman Rin aku akan masuk," perintah O.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," ujar beberapa orang yang disebut 'tim pembius' dan mengarahkan pistol mereka kearah 4 orang teman Rin.

Tangan mereka hampir menekan pelatuk pistol yang dipegang mereka. Peluru bius dengan isi obat bius berdosis amat tinggi yang berada di dalam pistol nyaris ditembakkan. Tim pembius itu berada 10 meter dari masing-masing 4 jendela yang dengan cerobohnya terbuka, memungkinkan peluru bius itu tertembak ke sasaran yang tepat.

TRAK! DOR!

Pelatuknya ditekan, pelurunya meluncur bagaikan burung falcon yang melintas amat cepat. 4 sasaran itu pingsan dalam sekejap.

"Bom asap!"

BUM!

Asapnya menyebar di dalam rumah Rin.

"Eh?! Miku, Len, minna?! Ada apa ini?! Tolong siapa saja jawab aku!" seru Rin.

"Rin, kau dimana?!" teriak Len. Seluruh rumah Rin tak terlihat berkat asap itu. "Rin!"

"Len?! Len!" Rin berjalan ke sebuah bayangan di dalam asap tebal itu. Dipegangnya tangan bayang itu.

"Rin! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len.

"Iya aku- kya!" Rin di sekap dari belakang. "Rin!"

"Kau akan disini sampai Yang Mulia menemuimu," ujar seseorang sambil mengikat tangan dan kaki Rin.

"Omae wa boku ni nani shite iru?!" ronta Rin.

"Urusai!" lalu orang itu pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

TAP TAP TAP~

"Kau sudah tertangkap oleh anak buahmu ya?" tanya seseorang berjalan di balik kabut kearah Rin.

"Apakah aku kenal kamu?"

"Tidak, tapi kau akan segera kenal aku. Aku itu tunanganmu, Rin. Oliver-sama," ungkap dirinya.

"Kau? Tunanganku? Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tak tahu kamu!" seru Rin. Matanya terbelalak melihat Len yang di bawa oleh orang bernama Oliver ini.

"Rin!" Len melepas paksa tangan yang di pegang oleh Oliver dan menghampiri Rin, segera membuka tali yang mengikat Rin. Tapi Len kurang cepat.

"Kau tertangkap!" O tersenyum licik sambil mendekap Len yang perlahan-lahan tapi pasti tak sadar karena kekurangan oksigen. Rin meronta-ronta untuk melonggarkan tali ikatannya untuk menyelamatkan Len. Sekarang harapannya hanya Rin yang bisa menyelamatkan Len. Teman-temannya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumah Kagami.

"Ini pilihanmu, Rin. Kau mau dia mati disini atau kubunuh di kerajaanku supaya kau tak melihatnya? Kuhitung sampai 3, atau kubawa pergi ke kerajaanku. Kau bisa menyelamatkannya hanya dalam waktu 3 hari. Kuberikan kau dimensi portalnya untuk sampai ke kerajaanku. Tapi kalau kau sampai tertangkap, kubunuh Len saat itu juga." O meletakkan sebuah permata kubus berwarna hijau yang bercampur merah di dekat Rin. Lalu,O mengambil belati emasnya dan mengarahkannya ke Len.

"1."

"Tidak."

"2."

"Tidak. Len, kau harus bersamaku." Rin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya yang mengalir lebih dari deras. Orang yang di sukainya harus mati dan dia harus menjadi tunangan orang yang bahkan dia belum kenal dan pembunuh Len?

"3." portal dimensi berbentuk lingkaran muncul di belakang O.

"Tidaaak!" Rin ingin menghentikan O tapi sia-sia. O sudah masuk ke portal dimensi itu sambil membawa Len yang tak sadar. Lalu portal itu lenyap.

"LEEENN!"

**Bersambung...**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI! . wah, bagaimana? Apa pendapat readers? Apakah ceritanya seru? Wa! sedang membara nih! ikuso! Fire, cyber, tiger, daiber! (-_- lah ini bukan konser)**

**Okey, tolong kasih kritik, pujian, lelucon, saran, pendapat, ato apa aja yang berhubungan dengan cerita ini lewat review. Dan doakan saja semoga tidak ada typo dan semoga chap berikutnya lebih panjang dan bagus. Amin.**

**Arigatou yang telah membaca dan semuanya semoga sukses!**

Chapter 8 trailer~

"Kau tertangkap, Rin. Kau tahu perjanjiannya, kan, 'kalau kau tertangkap, kubunuh Len saat itu juga'?" ledek Oliver.

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuhku, Oliver-SAMA," ejek Rin dengan menekankan kata 'sama'.

"Huh, tapi awas saja kalau aku mendapatkanmu. Ciat!" Oliver langsung meraih Rin, tapi Rin menghindar. Oliver melakukan itu lagi, tapi Rin menghindar. Begitulah seterusnya sampai...

PLUK!

"Dapat, Rin."

"Ukh." Rin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Oliver. Tapi Oliver menggenggamnya begitu kuat. Rin tahu Len akan celaka.

Lalu Oliver mengeluarkan HP-nya dari sakunya, lalu menghubungi suatu nomor telepon.

"Eksekusi Kagamine sekarang juga."

–

END OF TRAILER, maybe the END of CHAPTER.

Hanya kemungkinan.

Tapi, kemungkinan bisa jadi nyata, kan?


	8. Berhasilkah?

**Konichiwa minna-san! Ne, bagaimana dengan chapter lalu? Lebih baik tidak? Hoho, kalau penasaran sebaiknya (jangan) dibaca karena chap yang satu ini genrenya agak melenceng – atau bisa dikatakan melenceng – dari genre yang seharusnya humor/romance.**

**Nah, seperti biasanya, saya akan berterima kasih kepada minna-san yang telah review, favorite, dan follow. Hontoni arigatou, minna-san!**

**Lalu, saya akan balas review!**

**To Alfianonymous: terima kasih atas sarannya, dan sepertinya Alfianonymous-san benar tentang genrenya. Kalau tentang genre sci-fi kayaknya tidak, deh. Karena saya hanya menambahkan bahan-bahan cerita saya. Tapi mungkin juga bisa karena chap ini akan pergi ke kerajaan Oliver-sama yang moderen – yang walau kelihatannya tidak dipikiran Alfianonymous-san – ini seperti dalam buku Artemis Fowl. Tapi saya gak ngikutin lho! Arigatou telah menjadi pembaca langganan~**

**To billa neko: yak! Ini sudah update! . arigatou~**

**To Shiroi Karen: wah, saya kebiasa manggil orang pakai 'san'. Kalau biasa aja kayaknya gak enak, kayak gak sopan karena baru kenal. Terima kasih ya atas sarannya, saya akan tetap bersemangat! Saya juga tidak tahu apakah chap ini akan jadi chap ending atau tidak? Saya akan tetap update ko! Arigatou telah membaca fic saya! (logat bocara Shiori-san mirip temen saya. Ah, biarkanlah kalimat saya tadi)**

**To Reichan Hiyukeitashi: ya, ini sudah update! Arigatou! w**

**Ja, minna-san! Kita lanjut saja ke cerita!**

Chapter 8~

Rasanya hampa sekali. Air matanya kering. Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi. Teman-temannya sedang berada di rumah sakit dan dalam keadaan kritis. Berjalan sambil menunduk, karena tak ada yang mau melihatnya menangis.

Tapi, dia harus apa?

Pilihan pertama pasti tidak mungkin, pilihan kedua dia ragu. Pergi ke tempat tak dikenal yang jelas berbahaya, dia juga tak mungkin melakukannya.

Jadi, dia harus apa?

Berjalan di gang kecil yang sempit itu membuat hatinya makin sesak lagi. Pipi dan matanya bengkak dan merah. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu jelas. Tapi dia segera menutup telinganya, merasa seperti suara Len yang minta pertolongannya.

'Rin, tolong aku'

"Tidak, Len..."

'Rin, kumohon tolong aku.'

"Tunggu, Len..."

'Rin! Tolong aku! Dia mengejarku!"

"Len?"

'Rin! **zrekzrek CRASH!**'

"Len!" terbuyar dari lamunannya, Rin segera mengambil pilihannya. Hatinya seperti terhubung pada Len, dan dia tahu Len dalam bahaya. Bahaya yang menyangkut hidup dan mati.

Rin mengeluarkan suatu benda dari saku jaketnya. Jarinya mulai meraba dan akhirnya menemukan benda yang diinginkannya. Sebuah kubus permata dengan warna merah bercampur hijau.

Dia menatap kubus itu sebentar, membulatkan tekad dan nekatnya. Setelah yakin tak ada orang yang mengikutinya, dia pun segera melempar kubus itu kearah dinding gang. Perlahan-lahan, tapi kemudian cepat, kubus permata yang semula indah itu berubah bentuk. Kubus itu seperti berputar, lalu menjadi lubang dimensi seperti roda.

Setelah yakin, dia berjalan menuju portal dimensi itu dangan menggenggam bajunya. Dalam pikirannya hanya terlintas Len. Dia tak memedulikan hal lain selain Len. Ln, Len, Len...

Badannya setengah masuk, tapi sekarang dia menyadari suatu hal. Portal dimensi itu makin lama makin kecil. Dengan cepat, dia langsung masuk tanpa ragu dan saat itu juga portal dimensi yang berputar itu menutup rapat, tak meninggalkan satu pun jejak Rin.

–

"Apa? Oliver berhasil?"

"Sebenarnya Yang Mulia Oliver-sama belum mendapatkan Kagami-san, tapi beliau mendapatkan Kagamine-san."

"Kuh, masalah jadi serius."

"Apa tindakan Yang Mulia?"

Pintu terbuka, seseorang masuk, berjalan dengan cepat kearah orang berambut putih itu.

"Kagami Rin menghilang tanpa jejak, diketahui sedang menuju kerajaan Yang Mulia Oliver-sama memakai portal permata."

"! Kau, jaga dia saat sampai, aku tahu persyaratan yang dibuat oliver dengannya. Pokoknya, jangan sampai Kagami-san tertangkap karena itu menentukan nasibnya," perintah Dell Honne, sang raja di Kerajaaan Honne.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," lalu orang yang disuruh Dell itu langsung mengganti baju armornya dengan dengan kaos. Lalu luarannya memakai jaket kulit yang dibuat khusus oleh kerajaan yang dapat menampung peluru khusus. Lalu dia memakai celana jeans yang agak longgar, lalu memakai sepatu sneakers. Di atas kepalanya ada google yang merekat, google kesayangannya. Rambut hijaunya ia sibak, lalu,

"Saya pergi atas suruhan Yang Mulia Dell-sama."

–

"Ara, ini dimana? Seharusnya aku tak kesini," gumamnya kesal karena tidak tahu jalan. Gadis Honeyblond itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Memandangi sekelilingnya,dia melihat berbagai macam tumbuhan yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, tapi saat Rin melihat kakinya, di bawah kakinya terdapat jalan dari besi dan kabel cahaya di pinggirnya.

Lalu saat dia menengadah lagi, dia sadar ada yang salah. Di sebuah hutan yang lebat, namun jalanannya berupa jalan elektromagnet. Lalu, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Ah, menara apa itu? Tampaknya milik orang kaya, pilarnya emas tuh," Rin tergiur entah kenapa. Mungkin karena melihat pilar emas itu. Lalu kakinya berjalan kearah pilar emas raksasa yang berjarak 5 kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri, seakan ada sesuatu yang menariknya kesana. 'Um, perasaan apa ini? Biarlah, insting memang yang terbaik,' ujarnya dalam hati.

Sreksreksrek.

"Eh?" Rin menoleh tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di balik semak yang berbunyi tadi. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri, dan dia mulai ketakutan.

"ORYAAA!" seseorang menerjangnya dari belakang menggunakan tombak berujung stungun. Secara refleks yang dilakukan Rin: melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya yang disilangkan, lalu matanya terpejam rapat.

"Kuh..."

BRUK!

**Rin's pov**

Aku masih memejamkan mataku dengan rapat. Aku pikir aku akan mati sekarang. Tapi aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Tak sakit. Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah mati?

Lalu kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan,

"Kuh..."

BRUK!

Percaya atau tidak, pria itu tumbang. Di dadanya tertancap sesuatu yang panjang. Matanya terbelalak, tapi bola matanya tak terlihat. Mulutnya berbusa dan dia sudah kaku. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Kowai ne?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati di belakangku – 6 meter di belakangku kira-kira – aku melihat ada seorang pria yang jangkung dan sedikit kurus, di punggungnya terdapat anak panah, tangannya sedang memegang busur coklat. Di pahanya ada sabuk yang melingkari celananya, di sana pun ia menyimpan pistolnya. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat sabuk kulit berkantong yang setiap kantonya terisi peluru handgun yang bahkan tak bisa kumengerti bagaimana bentuknya. Tapi aku tahu itu aneh. Dia sedang memakai google yang tampaknya sangat canggih.

"Kagami-sama, let me protect you until you've reached your destination," ujarnya lalu berlutut di hadapanku. Tunggu, ini sangat aneh.

"Anata wa, dare desu ka?" tanyaku bingung. Aku tak kenal dia tapi dia tahu aku? Dan kenapa harus pakai embel-embel sama?

"Ah, hontoni gomenasai. My bad. Sorry for my rude. I'm strategy commander of Honne Kingdom, led by Dell Honne-sama. My name is Gumiya Spectra, douzo yoroshiku," jawabnya. Aku mengaduk otakku untuk mengambil pelajaran bahasa inggrisku. Yah, lumayanlah, aku kan salah satu murid terpandai di sekolah. (author: sombong amat, Rin: udah diem aja deh orang bakauthor ko yang nulis!)

"Yoroshiku," kataku. Wah, sekarang otakku pusing!

"Kagami Rin-sama, you are on the way to the Glorious Oliver-sama's place, right?" tanyanya. Ohya, namanya Gumiya.

"Uh.. um," jawabku. Aku sedang tak bisa bahasa inggris, nih! ^^"

"So, shall we go?"

–

**Len's pov**

"Kh-Ukh..." aku terbangun. Kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku tak ingat apa-apa sejak aku di rumah Rin. Tapi, ini dimana?

"Rupanya kau sudah terbangun, Len."

"K-kau!" seruku lalu berdiri. Ruangan ini sempit dan gelap. Aku hanya melihat bayangan yang menyerupai orang yang waktu itu menyergapku. Di ruangan ini sama sekali tak ada jendela. Ventilasinya hanya sebuah pintu besi yang rumit saja.

"Benar, ini aku, Yang Mulia Oliver-sama. Selamat datang di Kerajaan Spectre, Kagamine Len!" orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Oliver itu membentangkan tangannya lebar. Setetes air menempel di kepalaku.

"Maksudmu kerjaanmu adalah dungeon ini?"

"Kisama! Jangan melecehkanku, ya! Aku itu generasi ke-10 Kerajaan Spectre yang terhormat!" serunya.

Lalu aku berkata untuk menyadarkannya – bahwa mungkin dia lebih rendah dariku –, "lalu kenapa kau menangkapku yang tak bersalah? Kenapa kau melukai Rin? Kenapa kau melukai Miku? Kenapa kau melukai Kaito-senpai, Luka-senpai, dan Gakupo-senpai? Mereka kan tidak bersalah! Lalu kau bisa sebut kau itu 'Yang Mulia' atau berasal dari 'kerajaan terhormat'?"

"Kh! Beraninya kau bilang begitu!" matanya melotot dan memerah, kelopaknya makin hitam, alisnya juga makin tajam.

"Kau!" bentaknya padaku. "Kau itu salah! Kau dicap sebagai kriminal! Kau telah merebut Rin dariku!"

"Aku? Merebut Rin? Okey, aku mengaku aku suka Rin, tapi aku tak pernah jadian dengannya! Kau saja yang tak mengerti! Aku tak akan pernah jadian dengan Rin sampai dia yang memintanya!" aku balas membentak. Lalu kami ngos-ngosan ria karena sudah mengeluarkan suara yang membutuhkan energi yang banyak.

"Cih. Liat saja nanti. Aku sudah buat perjanjian dengan Rin," lalu Oliver membalikkan badannya lalu membuka pintu besi yang berat itu.

Lalu dia berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh padaku, menatapku tajam dengan mata merahnya, lalu berkata, "Kau akan dihukum mati saat aku menangkap Rin. Rin kuberi pilihan untuk menyelamatkanmu dalam waktu tiga hari, dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu sekarang."

BRAK! Pintu di tutup lalu dikunci, meninggalkanku sendirian. Benarkah Rin menyelamatkanku?

–

**Normal pov, Rin's side**

"Gumiya, aku gak tahu 5 kilometer tuh sepanjang ini!" keluh Rin. Dia merasa kakinya sudah capek dan dia butuh istirahat.

"Sou ka? You want to rest? I'm okay with that," tanya Gumiya dengan sopan dan tampaknya dia mengerti bahasa jepang.

"Huft..." Rin langsung duduk dan memijit kakinya yang pegal. Lalu di benaknya terlintas... Len.

Rin pun bangkit dan berkata, "Kita tak punya waktu untuk beristirahat! Kita harus menyelamatkan Len!" seru Rin dengan semangat 48 (?).

"So fast?" tanyanya. Lalu Rin mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

–

"Okaerinasai, Yang Mulia Oliver-sama," sambut anak buahnya, Gumi. Minna-san tahu? (readers: enggak. Author: ih, saya belum selesai!) Semua yang di pekerjakan sebagai penjual payung di Amusement Park yang dikunjungi Len dkk adalah anak buah Oliver, tapi yang satu ini bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran.

"Hm.. bukankah jam segini seharusnya sudah ada makan siang?" tanya Oliver yang sedang berjalan menuju tahtanya.

"Ano.. sedang dibuatkan, Yang Mulia."

"Cepatlah."

"Baik."

–

"Kaito-nii! Kembalilah!"

"Coba tangkap aku, Miku-chan~"

"Ciaaat!"

Yah, sudah saya bilang mereka pasangan baka (MikuKaito: Oi!).

Luka yang malu melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan mereka hanya geleng-geleng. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sekarang sedang di rumah sakit dalam satu kamar. Kalau mereka berisik, mereka bisa dikeluarkan.

"Ma, ma. Ano, chotto, minna. Kokode wa urusai koto wa arimasen," ujar Gakupo tenang. Tapi sikap kalemnya justru tak berhasil.

"Ne, Gakupo," panggil Kaito sambil berlari bersama Miku yang sedang main kejar-kejaran di ruangan itu.

"Nani?"

"Ikutan yuk."

GUBRAK!

"Damme desu yo," jawab Gakupo.

Lalu Kaito berhenti lari. Miku yang di belakangnya tertabrak tubuh tinggi Kaito dan terjatuh.

"Kaito-nii! Ittai yo!" keluh Miku.

"Ah, gomenne, Miku-chan! Tadi aku kebayang es krim di depan, lalu karena kukira aku akan menginjaknya, aku berhenti," Kaito membalikkan badannya, lalu menggendong Miku ala butler dalam rumah sakit. Miku sih hanya berblushing ria.

Lalu Kaito menaruh Miku di ranjangnya. Wajah Miku udah gak karuan!

"A-arigatou!" seru Miku yang masih merah.

"Douite," Kaito tersenyum simpul kearah Miku dan membuat Miku makin merah, bahkan nosebleed.

"Wah! Miku-chan mimisan! Gakupo! Ambilkan tisu!" Kaito teriak ala komandan, dan Gakupo langsung sigap. Gakupo melempar sekotak tisu kearah Kaito dan dia pun menangkapnya.

"Miku-chan, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Kaito pun mengelap d***h yang keluar dari hidung Miku.

"Ho-hontoni arigatou, Kaito-nii!"

"Hehe, sekali lagi douite~" baKaito yang tersenyum lagi membuat Miku makin merah. Lalu Kaito menyadari sesuatu. Dia memegang kening Miku, lalu berkata, "Kamu demam?"

"!" 'itu sih karena Kaito-nii, baka!' ujar Miku dalam hati. "Enggak ko Kaito-nii gak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sou ka? Okey."

–

**Rin's pov**

"Gumiya, ini a- kya!" aku beriteriak, melihat ada 10 pria kekar di depanku. Wajahnya garang dan kulitnya hitam. Mereka memakai semacam armor yang, sebenarnya bukan mirip armor. Lebih merupakan baju astronot namun yang satu ini tak memakai helmnya. Seperti Gumiya, ada sabuk yang menyilang di tubuh mereka, sabuk berkantong yang setiap kantongnya terisi peluru. (author: kalau minna-san bingung baju apa yang di pakai mereka, saya bantu kasih tahu. Mereka memakai baju yang hampir sama dengan baju orang-orang di Mil*fi*r* Famiglia, hanya saja yang satu ini lebih rumit)

"Kagami-sama! Get down!" seru Gumiya lalu mengeluarkan kedua pistolnya yang berbentuk unik, lalu mencondongkannya kearah pria yang di sampingnya. Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya agar tak celaka.

"Spectra style, Burned Gun!"

WUZZZ!

Pistol itu mengeluarkan api yang sangat panas. Seperti alat pemadam kebakaran hanya saja ini mengeluarkan api. Gumiya berputar agar seluruh api itu membakat orang-orang yang mengepung mereka.

BRUK!

Mereka tumbang semua. Aku juga tak percaya. Dia sungguh hebat.

"Arigatou.." aku masih tak percaya nyaris melamun. Kupikir ini mimpi namun ternyata tidak.

"Doushiteshimashite, Kagami-sama. An honor to be able to protect you," lalu Gumiya membalas dengan membungkuk.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Skippy time~**

akhirnya sampai juga! Kakiku pegal sekali tapi aku tak boleh istirahat! Aku harus menyelamatkan Len!

"Ano, kagami-sama. This is your adventure. I was instructed by Glorious Dell-sama to take you up here. Go on your adventure alone. Forgive me for my rudeness," Gumiya membungkuk padaku dan aku melihat wajahnya sangat menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula kau benar. Ini petualanganku. Terima kasih, Gumiya," aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya dan membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ok, I must go home to Glorious Dell-sama's place. Sorry," lalu dia menghilang bagaikan bayangan.

"Sayang sekali padahal dia sangat baik. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku akan melanjutkan ini sendiri.

**Normal pov**

Rin berjalan di halaman pilar emas itu. Halamannya sangat luas. Sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat luas. Bunga-bunganya terawat dan bagus, sayang sekali kalau dipetik.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang kutemukan disini."

Rin menoleh. Matanya terbelalak. Tak percaya.

"Oliver?"

"Bagus. Kau masih mengenalku, arigatou~" ujarnya girang. Rin sweatdrop.

"Sebelum satu dari segalanya, aku boleh minta sesuatu gak?" tanya Oliver.

"Apa?" tanya Rin ketus. Siapa, sih, yang tidak kesal melihat orang menyebalkan ini yang menculik – bahkan hampir membunuh – Len?

"Aku minta nomor HP kamu, email kamu, facebook kamu, twitter kamu, dan vocaloid kamu!" seru Oliver.

"Kirain apaan! Nih, otak-atik aja tuh HP-ku. Disitu ada semuanya sampai biodataku. Ambil aja!" sifat tsundere Rin mulai terlihat, dan tampaknya dia jengkel dengan Oliver ini. Lalu Oliver langsung memainkan HP Rin.

Setelah selesai, Oliver menyeringai lebar.

"Kau tertangkap, Rin. Kau tahu perjanjiannya, kan, 'kalau kau tertangkap, kubunuh Len saat itu juga'?" ledek Oliver.

"Kau bahkan belum menyentuhku, Oliver-SAMA," ejek Rin dengan menekankan kata 'sama'.

"Huh, tapi awas saja kalau aku mendapatkanmu. Ciat!" Oliver langsung meraih Rin, tapi Rin menghindar. Oliver melakukan itu lagi, tapi Rin menghindar. Begitulah seterusnya sampai...

PLUK!

"Dapat, Rin."

"Ukh." Rin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Oliver. Tapi Oliver menggenggamnya begitu kuat. Rin tahu Len akan celaka.

Lalu Oliver mengeluarkan HP-nya dari sakunya, lalu menghubungi suatu nomor telepon.

"Eksekusi Kagamine sekarang juga."

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**Nah, bagaimana perasaan minna-san sekarang? Apa pendapat minna-san sekarang? Ohya, gomen kalau chap ini kependekan.**

**Sekalian saja taruh pendapat, lelucon, kritik, pujian, saran, atau apa saja yang berhubungan dengan chap atau fic ini. **

**Nah, kita lanjut ke trailer~**

Chap 9 trailer~

"Siapa saja selamatkan aku!" aku menangis, meronta-ronta untuk minta dilepaskan. Tali ini begitu kuat. Siapa sangka. Oliver cerdik sekali. Aku... aku harus menyelamatkan Len sekarang! Waktunya hampir habis! Aku..

"Siapa saja tolong aku!" aku menangis makin makin keras, begitu pula teriakanku. Lihatlah, alat pembunuh itu berada di depan mataku dan Len akan dibunuh di depan mataku. Bagaimana tidak mengerikan? Warga-warga yang menyaksikan sama sekali tak ingin bertindak.

Lalu aku merasakan suatu kehadiran yang tak asing.

"I'm here to deserve you, kagami-sama."

"Gumiya?"

**Sampai disitu trailernya. Berharap saja semoga chap 9 bukan ending chap. Bisa jadi, sih.**

**Arigatou untuk yang sudah membaca!**


	9. The End

**RE-BOOOOOORN! Itu teriaknya Tsu*ay*sh* Sa**da, ya? Nah, minna-saaaan! Tadaima! setelah tidur lama (mati mungkin) saya akhirnya bisa bangun lagi. **

**Bagaimana, minna-san? Chap kemaren bagus tidak? Kalau masih penasaran sebaiknya (jangan) baca fic ini karena... ya begitulah...**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, review, favorite, dan follow. Mari kita balas review!**

**To billa neko: iya, Dell-sama itu baik. Kalau gak terlalu jelas gomen ya. Saya akan memperjelas ceritanya dan keep update!**

**To Shiroi Karen: silakan tapi nanti fic ini jadi beda, hehe... Gumiya emang orangnya naggung, tapi salahin Dell aja kan dia yang nyuruh ^^" sekarang logatnya Shiroi-san jadi mirip saya kalau di rumah...**

**To ****Berliana-Arnetta03: yaps ini sudah update!**

**To Alfianonymous22: yak! Jawaban anda benar! dan di chap ini bakal ada chara anime nyasar yang lainnya, kalau bisa nebak hebat tuh! yooosh~! Ini sudah update!**

**DISCLAIMER: cerita ini milik saya, vocaloid bukan milik saya, tapi milik kita semua!**

**WARNING: cerita abal, gaje, aneh, alur gaje, kebanyakan pov, atau malah kedikitan pov, gaya tulisan berubah-ubah, cerita gak seru, bahasa ganti-ganti. Intinya, FREAK!**

**Nah, happy reading minna-san!**

Chapter 9~

"Aku akan berakhir disini? Berarti Rin sudah tertangkap, ya?" gumam Len lesu, matanya kosong, dia selalu memikirkan kematiannya 3 jam lagi. Dia duduk di sebuah bata besar dan menunduk, melihat kakinya dan tangan yang di borgolnya.

"Oh, tak apa. Yang penting Rin baik-baik saja, ya, kan, okaa-san?"

–

"Len... akan mati? 3 jam lagi?" gumam Rin lesu. Matanya kosong, selalu memikirkan kematian Len 3 jam lagi. Dia di masukkan kesebuah penjara bawah tanah atau dungeon dan duduk di sebuah bata besar dan menunduk, melihat kakinya dan tangan yang diborgolnya.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Ya, kan, otou-san?"

–

"Bagaimana, Gumiya?"

"Keadaan berjalan baik. Entahlah yang terjadi sekarang."

"Perasaanku aneh. Kembalilah padanya."

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

–

"Siapkan alatnya, Gumi! Lily dan Haku, bantu dia!" seru Oliver.

"Hai! Yang Mulia!" serempak, mereka mengeluarkan sebuah kubus berukuran setinggi Lily dan membawanya ke sebuah lapangan putih. Tapi baru setengah jalan, mereka bertemu Miki.

"Gumi-sama, Lily-sama, Haku-sama, Piko-kun memberikan kendaraan ini untuk mempermudah membawa kubus itu," ujarnya lalu turun dari kendaraan yang lebih mirip papan canggih, berjalan di jalur elektromagnet.

"Terima kasih, Miki," lalu mereka menaruh kubus berat itu ke kendaraan yang biasa disebut Elektromagnet Board atau EB.

"Sama-sama, komandan," lalu kendaraan – EB – itu melaju cepat kearah lapangan putih.

Setelah sampai mereka segera menurunkannya dan menyambungkan kabel kubus itu ke stop kontak raksasa yang memang dirancang untuk itu.

"Oliver-sama, kubus eksekusi sudah siap." ujar Lily diteleponnya.

"Baiklah," lalu Lily menutup telepon. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Haku dan Gumi, lalu berkata, "Yang Mulia berkata kita harus menyiapkan penjaga di setiap benteng untuk mencegah penyusup datang."

"Baik."

–

"Gumiya~ kau lucu~"

"Waaaa! Stop! Menjijikan!"

"Kufufu~ sudah kubilang kau itu lucu~"

"Berhenti, Leon-sama!"

"Kufufufu~ sebaiknya kita cepat. Royal Higness Oliver-sama mengirimku email bahwa eksekusinya akan dilaksanakan 2 jam lagi~"

"Kau berkata itu dengan sangat tenang?!"

"Ayolah, mari kita pamit dulu kepada Dell-sama~"

"Royal Higness Dell-sama, kami pergi atas perintahmu." kedua pria itu berlutut di depan Dell.

"Pergilah. Kalian seharusnya cepat, kan?"

"We go now~" kata Leon, lalu pergi bersama Gumiya.

"Hm, Gumiya, seperti apa si Kagami-sama ini?" tanya Leon setelah berada di luar istana.

"Kurasa dia baik, dan itu cukup bagiku."

"Really? Gadis yang menarik, ya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi kita fokus dulu pada misi ini untuk menyelamatkan Kagami-sama dan Kagamine-sama."

"Kufufufu~"

–

"Wa! Kaito-nii curang!"

"Enggak, dong, wehehe~"

"Kenapa kita masuk rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya. Walah,walah, pelupa amat.

"Waduh, Miku-san bahaya tuh kalau lupa," ujar Gakupo.

"Kita masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan di rumah Rin, tapi saat di cari tuan rumahnya tidak ada," ujar Luka. Kayaknya dia lupa tuh dia ngomong abis siapa.

"Udah mendingan kita lanjut main mo*op*l* nya," ajak Kaito. Mereka masih di rumah sakit tuh, belum bisa pulang.

"Ayo!"

–

"2 jam lagi, eh? Aku harus keluar atau tidak?" ratap Rin. Jawabannya tak akan datang padanya, mungkin. Dia tak tahu, siapa yang akan membantunya.

Tidak. Dia akan membantu Len, dan tak ada yang akan membantunya karena ini petualangannya. Dia harus keluar sendiri.

Suatu bayangan cahaya tertangkap penglihatannya. Bagaikan perak kecil yang menyangkut pada sebuah lubang kecil. Rin melihatnya.

Kunci perak.

Gadis itu mengambilnya, melihat mata kuncinya. Mendekat ke pintu besi penjara itu, Rin mengamati. Baguslah, dia sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang.

Tangannya terangkat dan memasukkan kunci perak itu pada lubang kunci. Dan benar saja, pintu itu terbuka. Lalu dia keluar dari penjara itu dan mengendap menuju satu per satu penjara, mengecek apakah di dalamnya Len atau tidak.

Setelah ia membuka pintu ke 90, dilihatnya laki-laki bermbut honeyblond bermata azure yang sepantaran dengannya.

"Len?"

"Rin?"

"Hey kalian! Beraninya kalian keluar dari penjara!" seru seorang penjaga dungeon itu mengejar Rin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu penjara Len.

"Len! Cepat!" Rin meraih tangan Len dan Len meraih tangan Rin. Tapi itu sia-sia. Penjaga sudah mendekap Rin dan Rin dibawanya pergi. Lalu penjaga yang lainnya mengunci pintu Len.

"Rin..."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Rin memberontak, memukul punggung penjaga yang memakai armor itu.

"Diam! Atau kupercepat eksekusi Kagamine-sama!" bentaknya.

"Cih! Oliver curang!"

–

"Oh~ 1 hour left, eh?"

"Jarak dari istana Dell-sama ke istana Oliver-sama cukup jauh, kenapa kita tidak memakai jalan pintas saja?"

"Kamu tahu jalan pintasnya?"

"Idiot. Jalan pintas yang kamu bikin sendiri bahkan kamu tak tahu? Man, you're hopeless." Gumiya berhenti berlari dan menggeleng. Dia yakin jalan pintas itu di dekat sini.

"Aku tak pernah membuat jalan pintas. Mungkin kamu salah," jawab Leon dan berhenti di belakang Gumiya.

"Ku yang membuatnya! Oh, disana," Gumiya berjalan kesebuah lubang yang mirip dengan lubang air.

"Disgusting," Leon bergidik.

"Shut up! Let's go," lalu Gumiya masuk dan meluncur bagaikan sedang naik perosotan. Leon yang sedari tadi bergidik akhirnya mau juga. Bagaimana lagi kalau tidak?

"Whoa! Ini meyenangkan, ya, kan, Leon-sama?"

"Nai! My back hurt," keluh Leon.

Lalu mereka sampai pada gerbang istana Oliver.

"Besar.." gumam Leon.

"Of course, idiot! Kenapa kamu bodoh sekali..." keluh Gumiya. Lalu mereka mengendap ke dinding benteng. Mereka memanjat bentengnya dan melihat situasinya.

"Safe," lapor Leon pada Gumiya yang ada di bawahnya.

"Go," ujar Gumiya.

"Gumiya dan Leon, ya? Sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian, para utusan Yang Mulia Dell-sama," ujar seseorang di depan Leon. Rambutnya kuning, memakai jaket anti peluru yang canggih, memegang pistol.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Lily-san. Senuah kahormatan untuk menemuimu," Leon dan Gumiya membungkuk. Lalu mereka tegak lagi.

"Jangan terlalu formal. Lagipula kalian akan mati sekarang," ujar Lily mencondongkan pistolnya kearah Leon.

"Tidak secepat itu dan tidak ditanganmu,"Leon berjonkok cepat lalu menyandung kaki Lily. Tapi Lily menghindar dan menjauh.

"Cepat juga."

"Of course. Jangan meremehkan kami, Lily-san." Gumiya mengeluarkan pedang putihnya, dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

Pedang itu diayunkan. Sungguh hebat. Lily menangkisnya dengan baik menggunakan pistol hitamnya. Leon pun masuk ke pertarungan dan mengeluarkan wakizashi ungunya. Mereka bertarung di atas benteng tanpa suara. Suatu saat Leon mengayunkan satu wakizashinya dari kiri, dan Gumiya mengayunkan pedang putihnya deri kanan. Di desak seperti itu Lily masih bisa mengelak. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghentikan sabetan dua pedang yang datang itu. Satu pistolnya menangkis yang kiri dan yang satu lagi untuk yang kanan.

Gumiya dan Leon melompat menjauhi Lily.

"Lumayan untuk prajurit Yang Mulia Oliver-sama," gumiya menyengir lebar, menikmati pertarungan ini.

"Kalian juga," balas Lily.

"Shall we continue?" tanya Leon.

"Ok, aku akan serius kali ini." Lily mengeluarkan tombak uniknya yang berbentuk lebih seperti kapak. "Lightning Spear, kalian suka? Bentuknya keren, kan?" Lily menyombongkan tombaknya itu.

"Sudah menggunakan itu?" tanya Leon lagi. "Cukup keren tapi tak cukup untuk mengalahkan kami. Second Mark Double Wakizashi, Spining Turtle!"

Wakizashi Leon berubah. Dari gagang bawahnya muncul mata pisau bergerigi. Lalu warna ungunya berubah menjadi ungu gelap. Gumiya tak mau kalah. Ia menaruh kembali pedangnya di sarungnya, lalu mengambil kedua pistol hitamnya.

"Second Mark Spectra Gun, Lava flow!" pistol atau yang bisa disebut handgunnya berubah yang tadinya warna hitam mengilap menjadi jingga terang seperti warna besi yang dibakar.

"Lightning Spear jutsu! Lightning of Death!" pilar cahanya keluar dari tombak Lily, warnanya biru dicampur putih.

"Jutsu ini... Leon-sama!" teriak Gumiya kearah Leon yang sedang melihat pilar cahaya itu dengan kagum.

"Kamu pergi saja menyelamatkan Kagami-sama dan Kagamine-sama sendiri. Aku akan mengurus ini terlebih dahulu," perintah Leon dengan muka yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Dia memasang muka serius.

"Tapi Leon-sa-"

"Pergilah! Apakah kamu mau melanggar atasanmu?"

"Tidak Leon-sama." Gumiya pergi bagaikan kilat dengan sangat cepat. Leon dan Lily tersenyum.

"Berarti urusan kita akan selesai disini."

–

Rin ditarik paksa menuju sebuah kubus putih. "Apa itu?"

"Haha, itu alat untuk membunuh Kagamine itu. Kau akan diikat di depannya dan melihat pembunuhan itu secara langsung. Kamu dapat kursi VIP lho, yang dekat dengan mayatnya," ujar Gumi.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan mengkhianati kami?" tanya Rin kesal dan sedih.

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu, Rin. Aku hanya menuruti perintah Oliver-sama," jawab Gumi enteng. Lalu di depan kubus itu – sekitar 4 meter dari kubus itu – Rin diikat tambang besar dan kuat yang dirancang khusus oleh kerajaan. "Kau akan tetap disini sampai eksekusinya selesai," lalu Gumi pergi.

**Skippy time~ 2 jam kemudian~**

orang yang akan menjadi mayat itu – Kagamine Len – pasrah menunggu ajalnya. Sudah tak ada harapan baginya jika Rin saja sudah tertangkap.

**Rin's pov**

Air asin ini membanjiri wajahku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Setidaknya aku tak harus melihatnya di depan mataku.

"Siapa saja selamatkan aku!" aku menangis, meronta-ronta untuk minta dilepaskan. Tali ini begitu kuat. Siapa sangka. Oliver cerdik sekali. Aku... aku harus menyelamatkan Len sekarang! Waktunya hampir habis! Aku..

"Siapa saja tolong aku!" aku menangis makin makin keras, begitu pula teriakanku. Lihatlah, alat pembunuh itu berada di depan mataku dan Len akan dibunuh di depan mataku. Bagaimana tidak mengerikan? Warga-warga yang menyaksikan sama sekali tak ingin bertindak.

Lalu aku merasakan suatu kehadiran yang tak asing.

"I'm here to deserve you, kagami-sama."

"Gumiya?"

"Who else besides me?"

"Apa? Gumiya berhasil melewati Lily?!" Haku tak percaya.

"Did you think that just i coming here? Nope, you're wrong," Gumiya menggeleng dan mengambil panah coklatnya, membidik anak panahnya ke kabel yang menghubungkan kubus itu dan stop kontak raksasa. "Leon-sama with me, and I couldn't be stopped because my job is save Kagami-sama and Kagamine-sama."

"Apa yang kau-"

Anak panahnya dilepaskan, tepat mengenai kabel itu. Seketika Len lepas dari kubus itu, lalu Gumiya bergegas membuka ikatan tambang Rin, lalu menggendong Len.

"Kau takkan pergi secepat itu!" seru Haku dan Gumi.

"Kagami-sama, out from that door, I have to stop them first," ujar Gumiya dan bersiap dengan pistol jingga lava nya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Rin menggendong Len menuju pintu yang ditunjuk – 6 meter dari kubus eksekusi, pintu itu tertempel pada dinding benteng – berlari kesana dan yakin Len telah selamat. Setelah memasuki pintu itu...

"Burner Gun, the second release!"

prajurit Oliver yang tak berdaya itu terbakar, hanya meninggalkan abu bekas mereka.

"Bisa dikatakan hebat untuk prajurit Royal Highness Dell-sama, tapi kau bukan tandinganku," ujar Gumi mengikuti omongan yang biasanya dikatakan oleh pihak antagonis di sebuah anime.

Gumiya membidik Gumi dengan pistolnya. "Really?" dia sengaja menembak melesat ke samping Gumi agar gadis itu takut dan benar saja. Lalu Gumiya mendesak Gumi ke tembok benteng, mencondongkan pistolnya ke sisi samping kepala Gumi.

"Give up or die?" tanyanya dan hampir menekan pelatuknya. Muka Gumi entah kenapa memerah dan panas, seperti dia suka orang itu.

DOR!

BRUK!

"Eh?"

"Kau bodoh! Seharusnya kau bunuh orang itu!" seru Haku dari belakang Gumi saat Gumiya tumbang. Mata Gumi terbelalak melihat orang yang mungkin di**piip**su**piip**kainya hanya dalam beberpa detik setelah menyukainya orang itu nyaris mati.

"Cih! Most importantly, they survived. Thank you, Royal Highness Dell-sama, Leon-sama, Kagami-sama, and Kagamine-sama..." itulah kata terakhir pria baik itu. Lalu tubuhnya tergeletak tak bernyawa.

–

**Rin's pov**

Aku tak menyangka, di balik pintu itu ternyata ada dimensi portalnya. Aku sangat berhutang budi pada Gumiya. Dan aku sangat senang Len selamat.

"Terima kasih, Rin," ujar Len.

"Um! Douite! Dan ber-" kalimatku terpotong oleh sesuatu yang mendarat di pipiku. Rasanya hangat, mukaku langsung memerah.

"Buat ucapan terima kasih, hehe~" Len membuat tanda piece dengan tangannya.

"Jangan asal, dong! Tapi douite aja deh," ujarku senang karena aku sudah kembali bersama orang ini. Tapi aku mengatakannya tanpa tahu orang yang membantuku telah tiada...

**bersambung...**

**lah, kan udah hepi ending? Berarti salah.**

**TAMAT**

**Nah, itu yang bener...**

**Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, tangan bonyok n gempor ngetik mulu, baru aja selesai UN dan selesai fic ini rasanya segar sekali!**

**Tapi walaupun chap terakhir boleh kan kasih review?**

**Maaf atas kesalahan author yang sok nyampurin bahasa, berhubung kerajaan Dell dan Oliver itu bukan orang jepang isinya, melainkan orang inggris, jadi begitu deh! Lagipula bahasa inggris saya amburadul jadi mungkin para readers ga ngerti TAT … dan gomen juga klo deskripsinya kurang jelas atau tidak jelas... Gomen para readers yang kurang suka atau bahkan tidak suka... **

**Mohon kerjasamanya untuk the next fic!**

**Gumiya: gw sok banget pake ... tapi kenapa gw mati! author kejam!**

**Author: lu emang ditakdirkan begitu, ikhlasin aja napa!**

**Gumiya: jahat lu! TAT**

**Author: bye minna-san, sampai ketemu di next fic!**


	10. OMAKE!

**Ohayou, minna-san! Ini adalah chapter bonus! Hanya omake untuk refreshing saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, genrenya ganti gak ya? Ah, itu lihat saja nanti. (kenyataannya fic ini sudah selesai)**

**Kalau begitu, ayo mulai saja!**

Author: hai minna! .

Len: itu udah tadi, bakauthor!

Author: iya maap, maap. Nah, vocaloids, apakah kalian tahu kalian akan segera menjadi terkenal?

Vocaloids: kita udah terkenal, bakauthor!

Rin: Author ngelawak, ya?

Author: nggak, ko! Okey, minna-san, sekarang anda boleh tahu nama saya!

Miku: bukannya nama kamu bakauthor, ya?

Kaito: setuju!

Author: ah! Pasangan baka diam saja, deh!

Miku: iih, apaan, sih? Aku sama Kaito-nii kan cocok ko! Yakan, Kaito-nii?

Kaito: jadi nama panggilanku berubah, nih?

Author: urusai! Jadi, nama palsu saya adalah Hinata Kuzaku desu! Minna-san can call me Hinata. ^^

Len: ah sok bisa bahasa inggris.

Rin: iya, padahal gak bisa bahasa inggris. Kan yang jago Luka-senpai.

Luka:?

Author: idih iri aja pasangan buah. Aku kan belajar dari Luka-senpai!

Kaito: bohong saja kamu!

Author: aku gak bohong, ko!

Len: tukang bohong tuh masuk neraka, lu tau gak?

Author: idih emangnya elu, waktu kelas 2 pernah nyuri sabun cuci tangan dari WC umum?!

Len: jangan buka aib gue dong!

(jeda: tiba-tiba kenapa bisa pake bahasa gahol, yak? Sudahlah, yang penting bukan alayz)

Author: itu bukan aib, itu fakta!

Kaito: udah jangan berantem, mendingan kita makan es krim aja.

Author+Len: alah udah diem aja yang ketiduran di toilet!

Kaito: **pundung di pojokan**

Rin: jadi, kenapa author mau bikin chap ini?

Miku: palingan cuma buat ngenalin diri klo dia tuh bakauthor -_-

#dor

Author: **niup ujung pistol**

Miku: **jantungan**

Author: berhubung ini chap spesial, saya akan kasih tahu fakta (baca:aib) nya Len. Silakan baca!

**Len's facts**

~NORMAL POV~

Lelaki itu mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya yang sepi. Menurutnya, suasana sepi bisa mendatangkan maling LAIN.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya tak ada satupun orang di balik bilik toilet itu. Sekarang kesempatannya. Kesempatan besarnya.

Tangannya meraih botol higienis itu, merasakan waktu itu berjalan amat lambat. Namun sesuatu membuatnya menarik kembali tangan jahilnya.

"Len-san?" seseorang membuka pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu itu, lalu mencondongkan kepalanya. Lelaki paruh baya yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sifatnya mudah dikenal yaitu dia baik, ramah, dan tidak sombong.

"A-ano pak kepsek ngapain kesini?" tanya Len kaget. Nyaris jantungan.

"Ya mau BAK lah masa mau makan?" candanya. Len hanya face palm.

"Ah, yasudah, saya hanya mau cuci tangan ko," ujar Len padahal pak kepsek tidak bertanya. Lalu tanpa menjawab, pak kepsek langsung masuk ke bilik 3 dan mengunci pintunya.

Tangan Len langsung menyambar botol higienis itu, lalu membawa pergi bersama perjuangannya.

**Len's fact over**

Author: jadi bagaimana?

Len: makanya gue bilang lu tuh nyebar aib gue!

Author: udah gue bilang itu bukan aib! Klo aib tuh misalnya lu tidur cuma pake kolor, itu namanya aib!

Len: ko tau! **eh keceplosan**

All: jorok lu Len!

Rin: ih jijik banget gue punya adek kayak gitu!

Author: nah, Miku, Kagamine, dan Luka silakan kasih bio kalian ya~

**Miku's bio**

Name: Miku Hatsune

Japaness: Hatsune Miku

Gender: female

Age: 16 Years old

Height: 158 cm

Weight: 42 kg

**Kagamine's bio**

Name: Rin Kagamine/Len Kagamine

Japaness: Kagamine Rin/Len

Gender: female/male

Age: 14 Years old

Height: 152 cm/ 156 cm

Weight: 43 kg/47 kg

**Luka's bio**

Name: Luka Megurine

Japaness: Megurine Luka

Gender: female

Age: 20 Years old

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 45 kg

–

Kaito: aku ko ngga?

Author: bodo

Kaito: **pundung**

Author: lu mau bio, es krim, ato miku?

Miku: **blushing**

Kaito: tiga-tiganya lah. Tanpa bio aku kayak tunawisma, tanpa es krim aku ga bisa idup, tanpa Miku-chan jelas aku tak bisa dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Author: emang Miku emak lu?

Kaito: bukan! aku kan di takdirkan lahir untuk menemani miku-chan. Klo gak ada dia ngapain aku idup?

Author: lebay lu. Lu kan idup buat makanin es krim ampe stoknya abis.

Miku: **blushing 40 ton**

Gakupo: kalau aku?

Author: pilihan lu ada 5. bio lu, iketan rambut, katana, kipas, ato Luka-senpai?

Luka: **tsundere mode: on**

Gakupo: yang pertama ama yang terakhir.

Author: alasan?

Gakupo: seperti Kaito, klo tanpa bio aku kayak tunawisma, klo yang terakhir karena aku suka dia! -3-

Luka: **kepiting rebus**

Teto: ciee pasangan baru lahir

Rin: dari dulu!

Neru: kenapa ada Teto, ya?

Len: lu sendiri ngapain nongol tiba-tiba?

Neru+Teto: terserah gue napa!

Author: klo Rin, lu milih bio, bando, jepitan, jeruk, ato Len?

Rin: bio ama Len.

Author: alasan?

Rin: yang pertama gue ngikutin senpai pada, klo yang terakhir karena tanpa dia nama gue bukan Kagamine.

Author: untuk mencairkan suasana..

Len: waduh! Serem amat!

Author: gue belom selesai! Untuk mencairkan suasana mending kita main TD aja.

All: setuju!

**pensil di putar (merry go round~)**

pensil pun berhenti di... jejeng! PIKO!

Author: T ato D?

Piko: T aja deh. Hinata-san kan klo ngasih D menjijikan banget.

All: bagus!

Rin: kenapa kamu suka Miki?

Miki: Eh? **blushing**

Piko: mana bisa begitu?!

Len: udah jangan ngelak! Jawab aja napa sih?

Piko: er.. imut..

All(min Miki Piko): CIEEEEEE!

Author: lanjut~

pensil yang berputar berhenti di... jejeng! AUTHOR!

Author: lah ko gue?

Miku: T/ D?

Author: T aja. Miku klo ngasih D yang kaga-kaga.

Kaito: lu suka ama siapa?

Author: pertanyaan gampang! Gi**to ama Na**u Dra**e*l!

All: apaan tuh chara manga semua!

Author: lanjut aja!

Berhenti di... jejeng! MIKU!

Rin: kenapa lu suka ama Kaito-senpai?

Miku: gue gak milih T!

Len: bodo amat! Kita penasaran, nih!

Miku: keren, kece, ganteng...

All(min Miku Kaito): CIEEEEE!

lalu pensil di putar dan berhenti di... jejeng! GAKUPO!

All (min Luka): kenapa lu suka Luka-senpai?!

Gakupo: dia cantik, imut, pokonya tipe aku~

All (min Luka): CIEEEE! BRUNTUNG BANGET lUKA-SENPAI! (dalem hati: ko frontal bgt, ya? Apa cara nembaknya begitu? Atau bahkan dia main nyerocos aja?)

Author: nah, karena itu kata-kata yang membuat terharu, mari kita tutup cerita ini dengan chap omake ini. Sekian, terima kasih, minna-saaaan!

**TAMAT untuk yang segala-galanya!**


End file.
